Love Happens Suddenly
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: Cupid, a little Buneary, thinks he has the godly power to make people fall in love. The thing is, he doesn't, and he ends up enraging them instead. The only good thing is Teddy, the new Pikachu in town, has been saving Cupid from these Pokemon, but...how exactly does she get him to stop? Multiple Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! What's happening my kiddies? I hope you're alright, and stuff. So, new fic, because I have decided to return to writing, and I thought this was a good idea? Umm...feel free to have suggestions of what couples I should do in future chapters, and how I can overall make this a better fic :D**

**Anyways, Thanks to my cousin for editing some of this, and I'm sorry its short, but I'll try to make it longer as I continue! **

**Okay, that done, Pokémon does not belong to me, and if it did, Ash Derpum would be umm ashes? I don't know!**

**Loves Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 1**

Cupid grinned foolishly as he ripped open the package. Not caring in the slightest, of the torn shreds of paper that fell in a messy array on the floor. Neither did he care as he shredded the cardboard box that encased what he longed for.

The little Buneary, however, did care about the carefully crafted pair of white wings he had ordered nearly a month ago. He squealed in delight as his greedy, little paws took hold of them. Oh, they were so beautiful! The fabric they were made from was nice to the touch, and oh, so sturdy!

He jumped for joy before waddling over to his mirror and placing them upon his shoulders. Why, yes! He looked splendid, and ready to do what he did best!

The Buneary ran towards his closet and fumbled through the mess inside. After a few minutes, he brought out what would complete his look, aka, the bow and arrows.

He swung the pouch that held his arrows over his shoulder before picking up his bow. Cupid was certainly ready to go now, and he had too as well.

Today would be a long day, even if love happens suddenly.

* * *

Teddy sighed in relief upon seeing the entrance of the town. Finally, after a few days of no civilization, she was glad to see the clutter of houses that could be seen deeper into the city. The Pikachu ran a bit more eagerly towards the gates, and just as she was about the enter them, the gates were snapped shut.

Sadly, she collided with them and fell back with a hiss.

"What the-?" She began but was cut off.

"Sorry miss, but you can't enter unless you have a license," the guard, an intimidatingly tall Zoroark, stated.

"A license?"

"You're an adventurer, are you not?"

"Well…yes…"

"Then you need a license to enter. Chief's orders ma'am."

"Seems reasonable, very well," Teddy responded as she began to dig through the brown leather bag she had for her license, "Oh, here it is!"

The little Pikachu waved the card in front of him…well, at least she tried too. The Zoroark had to gaze down at the card before proceeding to let her in.

"Alright, ma'am. Enjoy your stay!" He called as the gates slowly began to spread apart, allowing Teddy to enter.

She nodded and scurried inside, hoping to find a food stand nearby, because boy, was she hungry!

* * *

Cupid sat in the park, swinging his feet happily, as he searched for the first two pokémon who he'd make fall in love. So many he could choose from, but these first two pokés had to be perfect…..He huffed a bit, in exasperation from waiting so long, when he finally saw it.

At the entrance of a park walked in a Zangoose; it was clearly a male, or at least Cupid thought so. He shrugged, and began looking around for a lovely female to accompany this lone fellow.

The lone Gardevoir who sat at a bench reading? No.

The female Magby who leaned over a table, talking smoothly to some other pokémon? No, no.

The Scrafty who was playing a difficult game of chess with a Marowak? Yes, yes!

Cupid smiled as he pulled out a plastic arrow from his sheath, and gracefully aligned it with the bow string. Yes, they were perfect for each other! This is why he had taken archery classes two summers ago! So he could make people fall in love!

The foolish grin appeared once more as he arched the loaded bow and aimed for the Zangoose. He counted five seconds before letting it fly. It shot straight towards the pokemon with a 'whoosh'!

The Buneary wasted no time preparing his next arrow for the Scrafty, and soon, it was headed straight for her.

His job done, Cupid crept into some nearby bushes and watched in anticipation for the results.

Sadly, they weren't the results he had expected.

The second the white feline-like pokemon was hit, he angrily gripped the arrow and broken it in half, as loud curses and threats left his mouth.

The Scrafty had a more calm reaction; which included her picking up the arrow carefully, as if inspecting it, before looking around, searching for the culprit.

Cupid was stumped though. It hadn't worked? Why was that? He frowned a bit, but maybe the spell of love hadn't taken place yet, or it was just that he was a beginner? …Yeah, it was one of the two.

"I'll get better with practice," he reassured himself before giggling, "I just have to keep trying!"

The Buneary watched a bit longer before deciding to head home. However, he took the longer way home to avoid attention.

Sure, today wasn't good, but tomorrow would be a better day. Because love happens suddenly!

**End of chapter 1! (can you even call it a chapter? It's so short!) **

**Read, Review, or ignore if you want! **

**Laters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, a new chapter has appeared! I spent (patata) amount of time for you guys! I think this is more of a filler? (Am I using that properly?)****  
****I don't own pokémon, because I'm too much of a bro!****  
**  
**Love Happens Suddenly****  
****Chapter 2****  
**  
Teddy stared at the two Pokémon in front of her with slight annoyance. In front of her sat an egoistic male Zangoose and a rather calm female Scrafty. Yet at this moment this Scrafty wasn't calm, and neither was the Zangoose. Especially the Zangoose.

If Teddy remembered correctly, the Scrafty was named Molly while the Zangoose, Jordan. They sat next to each other, looking away with crossed arms.

At least it wasn't when she first saw them twenty minutes ago, when they were on the verge of fighting.

Shaking her head, Teddy began to speak, "Guys, lis-"

"NO!" they both retorted in unison; immediately they glanced at one another, briefly in surprise. She then turned away, scowling, with him doing the same.

Teddy, on the other hand, sighed a bit, for her patience was beginning to run low. She had handled criminals better than she was handling these two.

However, the Pikachu was not about to give up and decided to try again.

"Molly," she called the Scrafty. She looked towards the mouse pokémon, quizzically.

"Yes?"

"Would...would you tell me what happened?"

Molly blinked in astonishment at the question, confusing Teddy a bit. It was as if no one had ever asked her for her side of the story or something.

The reptilian Pokémon faced the Pikachu as she began to recount her tale.

"Well you see, I was just playing chess with my good friend when suddenly, I'm smacked with this...plastic arrow. Then I see him." She pointed towards the Zangoose, "stomping over yelling he'll kill me."

The Zangoose growled as he opened his mouth and responded with, "Oh what a load of shi-"

"SHHHH!" Teddy shushed. "She isn't done telling her side yet."

Jordan looked baffled that she had hushed him, but turned away. He decided he didn't feel like fighting anymore, for he already had an awful headache.

The Pikachu sighed and looked back at Molly, "Okay, continue."

The Scrafty nodded as she started where she had left off, "I told him it hadn't been me, and I was just as confused as he was. However, he didn't believe me and eventually, we began to argue. We were just about to fight when you came over and stopped us."

"Okay. Now, Jordan, mind telling me your side?" she asked.

The feline-like creature turned around with a smirk. "Why yes, I really would like too, dearest Teddy!"

* * *

Cupid gave a casual hum as he skipped onto the steps of the library with some books in his paws. Entering the paradise full of books, he grinned as he walked up to the librarian's desk.

The librarian, a Gothitelle in her middle-ages, looked up with a kind smile.

"Oh hello there Frank." she greeted. "Bringing some books back for your mother?"

Cupid fumed a bit at being called his true name, but nodded hastily.

"Yes ma'am, but may I request a favor?"

"What is it, my dear boy?"

"Might you refrain from calling me Frank? I've long since changed my name to Cupid."

The Gothitelle gave a mild look of surprise before a subtle smile appeared on her face, "Why certainly…Cupid."

"Excellent...now...might you tell me where I can find the book on the ancient Gods?"

"The Gods?" The librarian questioned further, tilting her head to emphasize.

"Yes, yes! The one with Zeus the Arceus and Hades the Giratina!" he chirped.

"Ahh, that book! It's towards the back on the left hand side."

"Thank you," Cupid whispered a bit too loudly.

The librarian motioned for him to lower his voice. He grinned sheepishly and nodded before making his way towards the back.

It had been so long since he had read that book.

* * *

Teddy sat on a bench, eating a pretzel of sorts, as she kept her eyes on Jordan and Molly. The two were seated next to each other, talking and laughing a short distance away. After Jordan had told the story from his perspective, Teddy had convinced the two to attempt becoming friends. So far, it had worked.

The Pikachu however, decided it wasn't a bad idea to just keep an eye out. You know, in case their new found friendship was to go down south and another fight would break out between the two.

Finishing her pretzel, the Pikachu laid back, finally content she had eaten something.

Her thoughts seemed to drift from the two as it occurred to her, this event had taken place because they had hit with a plastic arrow. She certainly found it odd and tapped her chin lightly. Why would someone go around hitting innocent Pokémon with plastic arrows?

Then something had struck her. Per….perhaps...oh dear...maybe that was a way for someone who was targeting victims...  
She swallowed and looked around, spotting the two pokémon as they walked out of the park. Giving a smile, she shook her head and relaxed.

Nah, it had to be something else. However, if it wasn't, she'd have to keep an eye out, because this could be bad. Very bad.

* * *

**Okazzles, I'll admit no random getting hit by an arrow by Cupid stuff, but I don't want him to just be that! Plus, I think Teddy needed to straighten the ordeal between Molly and Jordan.****Speaking of which, whoever guesses where I got their name, gets to choose the next pairing (Pokémon only please) for the story.****Lemme just say they're from a French/Japanese anime! Have fun! R&R, if you can and help me out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! TSC, here and apologies for not updating sooner! Anyways thanks PokeMaster64 for the reviews and let's hope I can meet your expectations.**

**By the way, just to say, this story doesn't take place in any of the known regions. **

**I don't own pokemon, because if I did, Froakie wouldn't look like Benjamin Franklin! (/shot) A nina brought this up to me. Sorry any BF fans!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 3**

A beautiful day is what the weatherman had described in today's forecast, and he was absolutely right. The little Buneary chuckled as he made his way through the bushes of Farrow Forest. Where was this troublemaker headed to on this lovely day? Lake Kinton.

Armed with his bow, arrows and the newly acquired book, Cupid was ready to try again. And this time, he would make certain it worked.

He took another step as he reached the outskirts of the forest and plopped down on the ground.

His stomach growled, making sure to remind him that lunch came first. He pulled out a few Pecha berries and began to eat them. He made sure to savor the taste, for they were his favorite.

After finishing his meal, the pokémon rested at the foot of a nearby tree and glanced up at the clear sky.

That's when he wished he'd brought some water with him...and maybe an umbrella or something to block out the glaring sun. The little Buneary huffed before edging more inwards, trying to get as much of the tree's shade as possible.

He was able to do so, but at the cost of being in an uncomfortable position. Cupid heaved a sigh as he allowed his body to slide back down onto the ground.

The little Buneary then recalled the book...his favorite book!

He grabbed the book and threw it open; admiring the gorgeously colored pictures of deities and myths he'd grown up reading.

The Buneary rummaged through the book, halting when he found the exact page he was searching for. The page of Cupid the Mewtwo, and the Buneary's favorite of them all.

A large grin appeared on the pokémon's face as he began to read the stories, soaking up everything he read.

Cupid already knew everything of the stories. How they began, how they went, and how they ended.

Yet, the Buneary always enjoyed reading them again. He enjoyed reading of the Mewtwo's stories. The story of Psyche as she tried to see the face of god, despite the fact she'd made a pact not to.

Halfway through the story, Cupid looked up from his stories of a long forgotten religion, to notice he had spent over an hour than he had meant to.

"Oh no," he whispered and placed his book away.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Cupid retrieved his belongings before trying to catch a glance to see if his wings were damaged in any form.

From this angle, however, there wasn't much too see. So he shrugged, assuming it was alright.

He yawned and realized, yet again, that he was thirsty.

Oh well, when he finished today's job, he'd get something to drink.

* * *

Teddy took a bite from her sandwich as she watched her two newly made friends, Molly and Jordan, playing in the water ahead.

She had a hypothesis about those two. One of them was bound to ask out the other sometime soon. This was considering if they really did like each other in the sense she thought so.

She wasn't too sure really, for she had no experience in the romance department at all. Though the Pikachu still found herself concluding on such things as this, but she had the argument her old friends were expert daters. Well, at least that's what they had said.

She chuckled and relaxed into the picnic chair, continuing to eat her sandwich. Which was PB&J, if she remembered correctly.

"TEDDY!" Molly called, waving towards the Pikachu, "Come on in!"

The mouse pokémon laughed nervously and shook her head, "No, it's alright!"

"Aww come on! Is the mighty Teddy-Weddy afraid of some water?" mocked Jordan, entering the conversation.

Teddy glared at the Zangoose and crossed her arms. He had a habit of teasing her...and it wasn't that she was afraid. She just didn't like getting her fur wet.

She sighed and jumped off of her picnic seat, immediately regretting her choice.

Teddy had considered going back, but she didn't. Her body forced her away from her former spot and she hopped into the water.

A squeal escaped her mouth at the sudden contact of the chillingly fresh water meeting with her body.

The Pikachu looked up and smiled a bit awkwardly at her companions. They glanced at her before gazing at the other. The two nodded and before the mouse pokémon knew it, she was soaked in the clear liquid.

Teddy's companions laughed while the Pikachu stood there, too flabbergasted to say or do anything.

Molly and Jordan continued to splash at the each other while Teddy stood there, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Minutes that felt like seconds to the two pokémon passed by, and they had barely noticed that their mouse companion hadn't moved a muscle.

"Teddy?" Molly asked, a bit worrisome of her friend. She hadn't time to continue further as a wave of water leaped on top of her, leaving the Scrafty in a state of shock. The Pikachu smirked as she continued her assault by ambushing Jordan. He was, however, more prepared and countered with a wave of his own.

All three creatures laughed like children as they continued to cool off in their own way on this scorching day.

Unknown to them, in the distance, danced a small bush with a pair of floppy ears sticking out. Cupid let out a small sigh of frustration as he threw himself to the ground, trying to escape that wretched forest he'd grown tired of in the past few minutes.

Checking his items for the millionth time today, he nodded in satisfaction and eyed his surroundings warily, searching for his newest pair.

The Buneary had spotted a trio of pokémon, splashing about in the water and shook his head. Didn't they know that would wet their fur?

Once more, he shook his head and glanced to spot the perfect would-be couple for today! A female Staraptor and a male Roserade.

The bird pokemon had adjusted herself next to the plant one as quiet murmurs of their voices could be heard. That is if one were to listen closely.

He chuckled and pulled out two arrows as he backed away into the forest, quietly and with precision.

He began to load the first arrow, making sure to grip it with such force he wouldn't mess up. It was crucial that every hit was spot on. His duties as Cupid were important and thinking of this, the Buneary took aim at the Staraptor.

Cupid took a deep breath before releasing the arrow. It flew from his paws and went straight for her. In the next second, Cupid was loading the other arrow and then he released it to mark the sign of love on the Roserade.

Yet unlike his first shot, which smacked his feathery target on the back almost instantly, the second one narrowly avoided the plant pokémon and crashed into the ground.

The Buneary stared ahead with a look of confusion. What the...?

He had missed? That...that was impossible! Cupid hadn't much time to reflect as noises of commotion were heard from around the area. The bunny pokémon scampered off deep into the woods, barely escaping the Staraptor's wrath as she began to whip her wings in fright.

The Roserade tried to calm her down, but to no avail. She sped off into the sky, leaving her plant of a pokémon friend behind.

Teddy, on the other hand, had seen everything. She had considered chasing after the perpetrator and tackling them as she had on many missions with her old friends.

_'No…'_ she stopped herself. She'd do that when her friends managed to find her. Until then, she'd just help out that poor Staraptor and Roserade who had fallen victim this time.

The Pikachu pulled away from her two friends and scurried over to the plant pokémon as he sat there, bewildered and unable to do a thing.

"Hey!" she called. "Are you alright?"

He nodded grimly before looking up at the sky, squinting as if trying to capture a glance of the bird pokémon.

"Were you hit by the arrow?" The Pikachu spotted he hasn't, but one could never be too sure.

"No, but whoever did this frightened Roxanne really bad. She normally doesn't act like this."

"Roxanne?"

"The Staraptor," he responded as a small smile formed on his mouth, "she's my best friend."

Oh. Well that made sense.

The Pikachu was about to speak, but he continued.

"My name is Jim by the way. I know we've just met and all, but can you help me out?"

The Pikachu nodded, "Sure...why not?"

"Good. Can you help me find Roxanne? I'm afraid of what she's going to do."

"Come on then. The sooner we find her, the less destruction she may cause or something."

"Thanks," Jim smiled. Teddy nodded and turned back to her friends. They were both watching her from where she had left them just moments ago.

"Hey guys!" Teddy called. "I'm gonna help this fellow find the Staraptor! Wanna help?"

Jordan was about to decline. Teddy knew it, but that chance was robbed away from him when Molly grasped his paw and accepted the offer.

He seemed upset to see they were going to be searching for some pokémon he didn't even know but said nothing.

"Alright!" Teddy cheered before bouncing off, "Come on. We don't have time to waste!"

Jim glanced back at the two pokémon away from him and mouthed 'thank you' before following the Pikachu.

The Scrafty and Zangoose were left with each other, and Jordan squirmed under Molly's grip.

"Molly…Err…My paw..."

The Scrafty blinked and realized her paw was intertwined with his.

"I...sorry," she apologized and released his claw, embarrassed.

He dusted himself off briefly before nodding and giving her a grin, "it's cool."

Molly nodded before it dawned on her that Teddy and the Roserade were now gone.

"Jordan, let's go! Teddy's bound to have noticed we're not following her!" The Scrafty said as she took off.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Jordan complained as the gap between the two began to widen. Oh, he sure hoped this was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: uhhh I finished this at midnight last night, because I felt bad! Anyways, R+R if you want!**

**Oh yeah, and if anyone's concerned WHY in the world I made the Cupid in the book Mewtwo, here's my reasoning. So take into the fact that Aphrodite is the goddess of lust, but I guess in a sense she could be considered a bit of fertility. However, it'd be more like a minor talent. Now take this into account that if I remember Mew has the DNA of every pokémon and all. Plus, if I recall in one of the verses (I think the game?) Mewtwo came to be because of tampering with a Mew embryo and they mutated it. Now this isn't to say these 'gods' are real. They're just stories made to fit actual pokémon. Anyways sorry for random long explanation! Bye!**

**(Most/all mistakes corrected by my personal editor)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but I tried! **

**Also, props to Ravengal for guessing where Jordan and Molly came from! AKA Oban Star Racers (really, it's a pretty good show), and she gets a package of online cookies and the choice of the next pairing to this story which is Minccino/Emolga. I shall write it next chapter. C:**

**Anyways, as usual, I do not own Pokémon, because I'd just make it into a Romantic Comedy or something…also I noticed I haven't actually been incorporating the phrase 'Love Happens Suddenly' in this lately…oops o.o **

**Love Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 4 **

The afternoon had come faster than Teddy had anticipated, and there was still no sign of Roxanne. Jim had continuously become more fidgety as minutes went by, hardly ever saying a word. The Pikachu could hear Molly and Jordan whispering behind them.

Ignoring it, she glanced around her surroundings. Where could that bird be? She huffed a bit in frustration and turned to the Roserade beside her.

Maybe he had an idea about where the Staraptor was lurking? Teddy shot him an inquisitive look, and Jim shook his head.

Gee, what a best friend.

The Pikachu began to move forward, deeper into Farrow Forest with her companions right behind her.

They wandered for a mere five minutes until they heard a peculiar sound.

Teddy stopped suddenly and glanced around, trying to find its origin. In a matter of two minutes, the Pikachu was gone. Molly, Jordan, and Jim gazed at each other, hesitating to follow the mouse pokémon.

However, Jim had been the first to chase after the Pikachu with Molly and eventually, Jordan behind his trail.

The sun was about to set when Jim and his other companions caught up with Teddy. She sat a few feet away from them, her eyes wide as she stared at the beauty of a meadow.

Adorned with flowers of red, blue, and violet, it seemed the Pikachu was in a trance. Jim stared ahead of the meadow to find the huddled form made of gray feathers. Or otherwise, Roxanne.

He scurried through the meadow, not caring in the slightest of the destruction he brought upon the poor flowers in his way.

"Roxanne!" He called as the distance between them shortened with each step from the Roserade.

The Staraptor, on the other hand, said nothing in response. Neither did she flee, and stayed put.

Soon after, Jim was beside his closest friend, comforting her to the best of his abilities.

None of the remaining creatures said a word as they watched the other two. It was Teddy who finally spoke up in a hushed whisper, "Pssst. We should be going to give them some privacy."

Molly nodded, agreeing and pulled Jordan away from the scene.

It was already night time when the three friends stumbled back to the lake. All thanks to Jordan for mentioning they'd forgotten the picnic basket they'd brought along.

Teddy and Molly had expected it to be gone, and that some random folk had swiped it while they were searching for the bird pokémon.

Oddly enough, it was sitting right there, where they had left it. The Scrafty paced over to it, and huffed. It was empty.

"They leave the basket, but take the food," she murmured, then shrugged. "It would've gone bad anyways."

"Are you sure?" The Pikachu asked, and Molly nodded.

"I think so. What do you think Jordan?"

"H-huh?" The Zangoose questioned and twisted his head to his two female friends.

"Never mind," she responded and looped her arm around the basket before turning away. "Let's go. It's already dark-out and I'm exhausted."

"As am I," agreed Teddy and followed her reptilian friend on all fours. Jordan stuck out his tongue, but walked briskly behind their trail.

The three pokémon then headed back to town, intent on resting once they got home.

* * *

Cupid sat by his desk, starring at his paws. That's all he had been doing for the past hour or so since the failure of his mission, but he hadn't the time to load another arrow.

The Buneary had to escape! He'd already brought enough attention to himself, but Cupid had been sure he aimed correctly.

Sighing, he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling as if it was suddenly the most important thing ever.

"FRAAANK!"

He jolted up with a fright, not noticing his breath had increased. The Buneary then sighed again and fell back onto his bed, relaxing.

The door suddenly opened as the figure of a Lopunny entered, "Frank, come downstairs to eat."

The bunny pokemon waved his hand lazily, not moving in the slightest, "No thanks mom. I'm not hungry."

"Why not?" his mother pouted at his denial to eat and crossed her arms.

"I'm sleepy," he lied and buried himself in the blankets, making sure to look as convincing as possible.

"Frank," she said. The Buneary responded with his eyes opening to meet his mother's. Oh, how he detested that name. But it was his mother, so he'd just listen.

"Hmm?" was his response as he attempted to make his best drowsy voice.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come down and eat?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well," was the last thing his mother had stated as she closed the door, leaving the little Buneary by himself to obsess over his failure once more.

* * *

Teddy sighed as she entered back into the city. It was such a relief to return to her temporary home, yet conversation between herself and her two friends had been nearly nonexistent. Only the sound of someone trudging across the dusty trails was made.

The Pikachu would turn back every so often to see the two staring ahead, obviously ignoring the other.

Eh? Well, when they reached back to the outskirts, the rhythmic pattern of shuffling feet had stopped, leaving behind the deafening sound of nothing.

"Hey...Teddy," began Molly and the Pikachu had turned over to greet her friend with a questioning look.

"Hmm?"

"Well...Jordan and I kind of have...um plans, yeah. Mind if we part ways here or...?"

The mouse pokémon wanted to smirk in that instance. Oh how she was right! However, she maintained a straight face and nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead. I don't wanna keep you waiting."

"Thank you Teddy-Weddy," Jordan said, finally entering the conversation.

Molly nodded to the Pikachu before taking the claw of the feline-like pokémon and pacing away.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" she hollered as her and Jordan's silhouette faded into the dark of the night.

The mouse pokémon smiled tiredly and began making her way to the Pokémon Center, where she had been staying lately.

However, this Pikachu had no intent on resting prior to her arrival at the healing center. She had to find out who was behind these attacks before someone got seriously injured, and she needed to do it fast.

* * *

**Read(well no, duh TSC), and review if you want! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Baiii!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER, AAAND IT'S WEDNESDAY! (I think that's good) I don't believe this is my best chapter, but I tried. I wrote the end at like 4 am. So apologies if it's derpy.**

**Ravengal: I wasn't really for Jordan/Molly in the series, as I liked Aikka/Molly better, but I thought it was kind of cute! I just thought it was really one-sided. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, BECAUSE SQUIRRELS!**

**Love Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 5**

Cupid yawned as streams of light from outside met his face. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock nearby.

11:15 am. He grunted in indifference and lay back down.

His job...he hadn't done anything lately, but maybe it was for the best? With his two first attempts being unsuccessful, the Buneary was unsure whether he would continue.

He had pondered over this for about a week, not once leaving the house. To say the least, Cupid's mother hadn't been pleased, and she had shown this by trying to bribe him several ways to go outside.

The first attempt was a promise of a new book. That didn't work.

Then, she went with asking him to go fetch some Pecha Berries. It had worked briefly until he remembered his mother always went to someone special for the berries. Who? He hadn't a clue, but either way, he had ultimately decided he wouldn't go.

The Buneary was just about to go wash up when the door spammed open with the figure of a Lopunny in the doorway.

"Frank!" she yelled. "I cannot stand to see you here, cooped up in this room, any longer. I hope you understand that as a mother, it pains me to see you not doing anything worthwhile in your life. Therefore, today you are going outside, and you won't be allowed back inside the house till 5 this afternoon. I suggest you grab whatever you will need for the day, and get any thing you need to do out of the way before I kick you out.

"B-but Mom," Cupid began to plea, but was cut off by a shake of her head and a firm 'no.'

The Lopunny closed the door, leaving the Buneary by himself once more.

* * *

A week. That's how long it was since the last attack with Jim and Roxanne being the victims.

The Pikachu had been counting and visiting nearly everywhere in this city. She hadn't spoken with Molly or Jordan since last week, but on the bright side, Teddy had the chance to converse with Jim.

Turns out, the two had decided to take their friendship to the next level, and she chuckled as she recalled his excited face.

Teddy turned to the smoothie beside her and began to drink from it, content with her life. That was what it had been, and the Pikachu regretted not taking a vacation sooner.

However, even if she did enjoy this time of relaxation, Teddy wanted to go back to adventuring around the region with her best friends...wherever they were.

The Pikachu had wished they were here with her, so maybe they could tackle the case and find out together.

Frowning, she shook her head and laid into the bench, admiring the scenery. She really didn't wanna think about that now, and moved her thoughts to the attacks.

* * *

The Buneary trudged through the endless streets of conveniently placed shops. Many pokémon stood by the doorway that led inside while others had taken rather odd ways to bring in customers. Some involved juggling while others tried their best to do a dance routine.

Cupid hadn't an idea why his mom had wanted him to go outside. There were just money-crazed individuals everywhere. Or maybe it was because he was surrounded by people selling goods at the cheapest price possible; which would still be quite an amount to pay.

Nonetheless, he held onto his sack with his bow and two new plastic arrows inside. And that was just in case he found the next perfect pair to try his 'magic' on. The Buneary had decided to not bring his wings since it wouldn't lift his spirits anyway.

Finally stopping in his tracks, Cupid looked around again, and his eyes found themselves widening.

A distance away, he spotted his first supposed match, the Scrafty and Zangoose.

The two had their paws wrapped around the other, as they stood by each other rather close. The two would take turns gazing at each other, lovingly, and the Buneary was struck by shock.

So...his arrows had worked? Was it finally settling in? The bunny pokémon removed his attention from the couple and brought out one of the two tools from his bag.

Joy welled up inside him as a determined smile formed on his mouth.

He had to get to work, because love happened suddenly, did it not?

And with that, Cupid took off in a sudden speed, anyone nearby had to notice.

For minutes, he zoomed around the area before stopping abruptly. Leaning against a nearby wall, his eyes wandered through the crowd.

A sly smiled formed on his mouth upon spotting a male Minccino and a female Emolga passing by. The squirrel-like pokémon strutted with much pride and grace, it was hard to not notice. The Minccino followed her with bags upon bags resting on his arms. He wore a pained look and slouched, often resting for mere seconds before trying to catch up with her.

Cupid frowned a bit at the sight, pitying the Minccino before chuckling to himself. Clutching one of the two arrows, he aimed it at the Minccino, for he figured the Emolga would have less of a chance to notice what would be going on…until it was too late.

The Buneary took a deep breath as he felt his paws tremble at the grip of the arrow. The bunny pokémon wondered why he was so nervous.

He shook his head. No, not now. The Buneary had to do his job, but that didn't stop him from shaking.

He decided he'd ignore it, and once more, the bunny pokémon took aim.

He released his hold, and the arrow began to soar from the bow, shooting straight for the Minccino.

Cupid reached for the next one in his bag as he stared ahead. The Minccino fell upon contact with the load of bags flying into the air briefly before slamming down to the ground.

The Emolga's attention had been caught faster than Cupid would have predicted it too, and he scrambled to prepare his next target.

Not much aiming was put into his next shot, so he wasn't surprised when it went her direction, but flew right above her head.

Either way, it had frightened her as she fell on top of the Minncino.

Cupid turned away from them as he began to trot down into the alleyway. He'd check up on them sometime later, since he figured it'd take a while for his magic to work.

A little giggle escaped as he wandered deeper into the passageway, often checking behind to see if he had attracted an unwanted follower.

Luckily, there was none, but on the subject of his newest pair….

He knew it worked, and that love did happen suddenly.

* * *

The chinchilla pokémon remained dazed for a bit before his senses returned to him. He let out a cry as the Emolga landed on him before he decided to pull her up.

The moment their eyes met, a small blush formed on the squirrel pokémon's cheek.

"H-hey...Wallace...umm," she began but looked down, not finishing her intended sentence.

Wallace cocked his eyebrow in confusion. He'd never seen her act this way. It was odd to say the least, and when he spotted the pokémon leaning over to give him a smooch, the Minccino reacted.

The chinchilla pokémon shoved her away and rushed up into a standing position. Almost immediately, he took off, distancing himself and the squirrel pokémon.

The Emolga landed with a thud and whined a bit in pain before realizing her 'love' was gone. Not wanting to be deserted, she pursued him as claims of her never ending love for him were heard throughout the area.

* * *

Molly and Jordan sat side-by-side as they spoke to one another. An occasional awkward glance from Jordan would cause Molly to giggle. He'd respond with a fake hurt tone as he played victim while the Scrafty would just ignore his shenanigans and continue her giggles until it turned into a flat out laugh.

This was suddenly interrupted by the sight of a Minccino screaming as his short legs took him as fast as they could with an Emolga short on his trail.

She was also screaming but probably not for the same reasons, for it appeared she was chasing him.

Jordan growled slightly, seeing his time with Molly had been cut off, and from the short time he had known her, he was sure she'd intervene.

"Jordan," Molly began as her eyes met his with an expression of determination, "we better go help them out."

"But Molly-" the Zangoose began to protest, but she lifted her paw, obviously not in the mood to hear it.

"No time. Now." she demanded and scurried after the creatures who had just run by. The feline-like animal sighed in defeat before following after her.

The Scrafty assumed he was on her trail and nodded as she gave out their plan, "Okay, I'll go stop the Minccino, and you somehow get the Emolga. Deal? Deal."

With that, the Scrafty disappeared into the crowd the Minccino had just entered. Jordan spotted the Emolga whom was just about to join the Scrafty when he made his way over to her.

Using his height to his advantage, he grabbed hold of the Emolga and lifted her off the ground. He caught glimpse of Molly stopping the Minccino.

"Yo Molly! What do you suggest we do with these two now?" Jordan questioned as his grip on the squirrel pokémon tightened when she struggled against him.

"We take them to Teddy, of course. She should know what to do."

* * *

**A/N: Umm. Read and review if you want! Comments, questions, constructive criticism (I think I need that). Mistakes? Grammar isn't my forte. **

**So yes, if I recall, Minccino can have the Cute Charm ability, and this Minccino, Wallace, has it. Just in case anyone is confused ^^;  
**

**Also, I don't believe I've wrote the story from the 'victim's' perspective, so I tried it out. Heheh**

**Okay, I've rambled enough. Now, I'm going to try and broaden my vocab. Since I feel I'm getting repetitive **

**BAI! **

**TSC, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! New chappy! Not my favorite, but I tried. Anyways, I don't own Pokémon.**

**Love Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 6**

When Jordan and Molly stepped into the park, they were relieved to find their rodent-like friend sitting on a bench, enjoying herself.

The Scrafty headed over to her first, calling Wallace and Jordan to come with her. The Minccino stepped after the reptile-like pokémon, still a bit shaken from earlier. By now, his Emolga friend, whom was named Amelia by the way, had fallen asleep as she lay slumped over the Zangoose's shoulder.

Jordan said nothing as he walked behind the chinchilla pokémon.

Molly reached Teddy first and waved her arms in an attempt to catch the Pikachu's attention.

"Hey!"

Teddy opened an eye as she focused on the Scrafty coming over.

"Oh, hey Molly, Jordan, and random pokémon I've never seen," greeted the electric mouse.

Wallace swallowed as he approached the yellow creature, unsure how her personality would be. The two pokémon he'd just met not too long ago had practically praised her, but he had his doubts.

"Hi..." he murmured back a bit awkwardly and waved meekly.

Molly then preceded their conversation by telling Wallace's account of the event he had just recently endured.

All the while, Teddy nodded her head, concentrating on the task at paw and forming possible solutions to the current issue. As she did this, Jordan had settled himself on the edge of the bench as he kept an eye on the sleeping squirrel pokémon.

Molly still stood beside him until the Pikachu hopped off of her spot and walked over to Amelia.

It seemed the electric mouse was studying her briefly before moving back to her companions.

"Well, she's asleep now. There's nothing I can do now, but I'm sure it'll wear off soon though," the Pikachu said, and the chinchilla pokémon nodded at her words.

"So, what now?" he found himself asking, and she shrugged.

"I suppose we just wait until she comes around...or we could wake her up, but I don't wanna risk the fact that she still might be under the Cute Charm ability..." the troubled expression was evident on her face as the words were stated. Wallace frowned a bit, for he wasn't the patient kind. However, due to the recent events, he had found himself with awkward feelings for his friend, yet again.

The light gray fur ball frowned a bit and gazed at Amelia. A bubbly feeling had settled itself in his chest, and while he liked the way it made him feel, he wasn't sure what the squirrel pokémon would say.

Wallace turned his attention back to the trio in front of him.

"So, while we wait, should we play a game of Go Feebas? I have a deck somewhere..." The Scrafty suggested as her paws went for her baggy pants in an attempt to locate the deck of cards.

"Go Feebas?" Jordan groaned. "That game is for children, Molly, and we're all adults here. At least play a game of poker or something..."

"And what makes Go Feebas a child's game? Not to mention, we don't even know if Teddy or um...Minccino here knows how to play poker!"

The white feline glared at her and was to retort back when the Pikachu cut in:

"Um, what's 'Go Feebas' and 'Poker'? I've never heard of either..." she mumbled a bit, clueless to what the two were bickering about.

"Are...you're joking right?" The Zangoose responded, slightly astounded and outright not believing the rodent.

"No...This is the first time I've ever heard of this..."

Molly gave a small grin as she looped her paw with the Pikachu's and dragged her over to a picnic table.

"Hey Minccino, Jordan! We're teaching Teddy how to play Go Feebas!" the Scrafty cheered.

Jordan sighed in defeat and paced over without hesitation. Wallace blinked and glanced back to the Emolga, fast asleep, leaning on a nearby tree for support. Hoping for the best, the Minccino hopped over to go join his new acquaintances for a game of Go Feebas.

* * *

Cupid rummaged through the large bag hanging from his shoulder, searching for some spare change to buy an ice cream.

He had found a couple of coins, but it wasn't enough to purchase one just yet.

Sighing, he leaned back into his seat to rest for a bit from his epic search. Slow breaths were taken for a bit before he went back to searching through every inch of the bag's interior.

Finally, he found the remaining coins as he grinned like a giddy child on Christmas morning. Bouncing up from his seat, the Buneary entered the little parlor with the change in his small paw.

He got in line behind a Zoroark as his eyes absorbed the design of the place. Gorgeously made paintings and brightly colored stripes decorated the walls. The place was full of life to say the least, and he was absolutely captured by it.

"Sir, may I take your order?"

The bunny pokémon turned over to find a male Gardevoir staring at him, patiently.

"May I have a Pecha ice cream please?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"No thanks."

The psychic pokémon nodded and retreated to do his order. Cupid stood there and began to recount his money, making sure he hadn't miscounted.

The Gardevoir came sooner than expected and held out the sweet item.

"Thanks!" chirped the Buneary as he handed the money to the humanoid pokémon.

Making his way out, Cupid sat down where he previously had been seated and looked up at the sky.

He took a lick followed by another as his eyes formed objects with the clouds.

Swinging his legs happily, he reflected on the past few weeks. Much had changed recently, or so he thought.

Finishing school had been one of his recent accomplishments, but the Buneary didn't know what he wanted to do. The idea of an adventure had crossed his mind several times, but Cupid found himself attached to his hometown so much, he doubted he could ever leave it behind.

The bunny pokémon shook his head and smiled. Well, that's why he had his duties as Cupid. To make people fall in love, and he was sure it was working.

Happy with his work, the Buneary stood up and began his journey home, because he was absolutely tired. From what, he didn't know, but neither did he care.

He was just worried about arriving home and eating this delicious ice cream before it melted.

* * *

Several rounds of Go Feebas had been played, and Amelia still was unconscious. Not that it mattered; since Teddy found the card game addicting and fun to the point where Molly had begun to regret her decision to teach the Pikachu the game.

Wallace on the other hand, was fighting with himself over whether to say his feelings for his Emolga friend or not. Deep inside he knew not too.

His mother was the servant of Amelia's father for Arceus' sake. He'd only been allowed to make friends with the squirrel pokémon because of Amelia's mother.

However, as the eighth round of the card game ended, he decided he would make his crush known to the Emolga.

First second she'd wake up, he'd ask to talk to her in private and reveal it there. Yes, the Minccino liked that plan, but the swirly movement in his tummy made him nervous.

However, the worst thing she could do to him was laugh and call him an idiot. Sadly, he was afraid that would happen. He knew her well. Really well, and the Minccino could recall all the things she'd done to previous males in her life excluding her father and well, Wallace himself.

But that didn't stop him from developing those emotions for her.

The group was about to start yet another round when they heard a groaning sound. Among them, Molly gazed over to the Emolga first.

Amelia yawned and sat up, still suffering the consequences of barely waking up.

Wallace gulped and stood up. He took shaky steps over to her at first, but with each step, he regained confidence.

However, that said confidence was washed away when his gaze met hers.

"Oh, hey Wallace," she greeted, stifling a yawn, as she stretched.

"Um Amelia, I need to talk to you...in private."

"Well, okay."

The Minccino offered a paw to the Emolga. Taking his paw into hers, she stood up and waited.

He bit his lip and paced off, beckoning for her to come along.

She obliged and went after him. The trio watched on but didn't do a thing.

"This should be interesting..." noted Jordan.

"Who cares! More Go Feebas!" Teddy yelled as she clutched her cards, eager to get back to their game.

Molly and the Zangoose groaned in response.

* * *

The gray fur ball stopped in his tracks and heaved a sigh. Anxiety had consumed him, and it was evident when he turned to face the female he'd grown to care about more than he would've liked.

She stared up at him, and it was clear she hadn't an idea of what was happening.

Taking a deep breath, Wallace began his confession, "Amelia...ever since we were children, we've been good friends...I think, but for a while now...I...I..."

"You what?"

His face had reddened a bit by now as he stumbled over his words, "I've...I've had...feelings...for you...and...I...I think...I...might l-love...your soup."

"What?" she stepped back, thinking her childhood friend had gone mad.

"Ah! No, no. Not your soup, because I mean, you don't even cook soup. You can't even cook and-wait what are you-?"

The blush that had been forming on his face was in full blown force as the Emolga enveloped him in a kiss.

She pulled away after a few seconds and giggled at his expression. A dumbfounded look had curled up and settled itself on his face and he found himself touching his mouth in a confused manner.

"Is that what you mean?"

"Ehh...uhh...um," he nodded and swallowed.

"Well then, I think I love you too," Amelia chirped as she hugged him.

Even though he was unable to move on the outside, he was secretly exploding like fireworks on the inside.

And it was all because she loved him back.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, sorry this is cheesy and stuff, but I wrote this reaaally late at night. You can still hate it if you want. Anyways R+R if you want! Bai!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiya guys! New chapter, and I must say I rather like this one. This is also to break the repeating cycle I've had for the past 6 chapters. Also this is like 2,000 words! First time I've achieved this in this story...I couldn't be more proud...**

**Anyways, I don't own Pokémon.**

**Love Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 7**

The Pikachu cleared her throat as she faced the six individuals in front of her. Molly, Jordan, Jim, Roxanne, Wallace, and Amelia sat side by side, eager to hear what the rodent had to say.

No attacks had happened recently, much to their relief. This still wasn't enough to convince them that maybe someone wasn't out to get them.

Teddy opened her mouth before clamping it shut again. She had no idea what she wanted to say first. There was simply too much to say, but they all waited patiently for her to speak.

No one knew each other that well, and they intended to keep it that way. It was obvious from the way they sat, silent and gazing at her with large, curious eyes.

"Well..." Teddy began, still unsure where to begin, "I'm glad you all could make it. Anyways, if you're not aware, you all were the uh, apologies for lack of better word, victims of the recent attacks."

"The arrows you mean?" asked Amelia with a raise of her paw.

The Pikachu nodded at her question and scratched her chin, trying to think what else to say.

"Oh yeah! I've come to ask if any of you saw something during your attack."

The six occupants in front of her glanced at one another before staring back at Teddy and shrugging.

"Are you sure?"

Most of them nodded except Amelia who raised her hand again, meekly.

"Yes Amelia?"

"Well...I think I might've seen something."

"Tell me."

The squirrel pokémon took a breath, "When I realized something happened to Wallace, I was going to check from where it came from. However, that's when I was shot at, but I think I spotted a small figure from across the alleyway we were passing. I don't know what color it was though."

Teddy brightened a bit as she heard this. She finally had something she could go on. Turning away from her friends, she waddled to grab a notebook from her bag.

She flipped through a few pages before stopping and adding the new information in.

Afterwards, she placed it back inside and faced her fellow peers once more.

"Well thank you guys anyway. If you remember anything, please come to me. I don't want this guy to go free, and if he is some crazy loon, who knows what might happen."

With that, the Pikachu gave a grin, and her companions, sensing they were dismissed, stood up and made their way out of the scene.

The mouse pokémon watched her friends leave with a forced smile, and when they disappeared out of sight, the Pikachu frowned and rubbed her temples.

Her search had narrowed down to someone small, but that didn't help much. There were plenty of short creatures to be found everywhere.

Teddy decided she'd focus on this later and began heading off. She needed something to eat right now.

Maybe that would calm her thoughts a bit. A grim smile formed on her mouth, and the mouse pokémon hoped it would.

She set out on the streets and gazed around the area. There were so many food shops, it was absolutely ridiculous, but on the other hand, it gave the Pikachu a variety of things to choose from.

It was also a benefit since she enjoyed eating a lot.

Anyways, as she passed yet another shop, the yellow creature knew what she wanted. A nice, sweet ice cream sounded absolutely delicious.

And just as her head twisted to her left, the mouse pokémon spotted a cute little parlor that served the treat she currently desired.

Rubbing her tummy in delight, Teddy then scampered off to her chosen destination. With each step, the rodent got closer and closer as her stomach begged to be fed, or maybe she was imagining that.

The Pikachu paid no mind to that and continued making her way for that tasty luxury held inside.

Reaching the door, she placed her paws onto the door and began to push, trying to enter inside. It didn't move, and the Pikachu pouted. Why wasn't it budging?

The rodent decided to try again as she nudged it a second try, but like last time, there was nothing.

Finally, with a sudden shove, the door opened just enough for her to slide in.

The yellow pokémon grinned and trotted over, giddy to buy an ice cream.

* * *

Cupid dropped his bow and arrows as he let his body slide onto the ground. Putting his weight on the tree behind him, he lifted his paw to his face and swallowed.

That Pikachu...she...she was really pretty.

His face reddened at that thought, and the brown bunny wasn't sure how to feel about that.

He'd never thought of a female pokémon like that. So the awkward little skip in his heart had frightened him.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to think clearly. Was this maybe...a crush?

The Buneary looked down with a thoughtful expression as he scanned the possibility of him having a crush.

"...Nah!" he spoke to himself, desperately attempting to excuse his sudden outburst of thoughts.

Sadly, he had none, and Cupid frowned.

Okay, so perhaps he did have a crush, but what could the Buneary do about it?

That pretty Pikachu didn't even know him, and it would seem creepy if he just walked up and blurted out the words.

Well, he could always go say hi and try to make friends with her...

A hopeless sigh escaped his lips, and he rubbed his head.

No, no. The bunny pokémon already knew he wouldn't be able to do it without embarrassing himself one way or another.

Being social wasn't one of his strong points, especially with vibrant creatures such as her.

His body said otherwise, and before he knew it, the brown fur ball grabbed some pokémoney from his bag and headed over to the shop. He recognized it as the ice cream parlor he'd gone to about three days ago.

The mammal halted at the door and inhaled as much air as he could into his lungs. Truth be told, he wanted to run back home and stay in bed for the rest of the night. However, he couldn't force himself to, and with shaky paws, leaned against the glass door, opening it in the process.

However, Cupid relied too much on it and fell straight onto the floor.

Heads whipped over in his directions as they stared with wide eyes, and he chuckled nervously.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Cupid peered up, and as luck would have it, there stood the same, cute mouse pokémon he saw before.

The bunny felt flustered, and it certainly showed so on his face. Gritting his teeth, he responded with several quick nods.

The yellow creature offered him a paw up, and the brown mammal declined as politely he could.

She shrugged and watched on as the Buneary stood up slowly.

"Well...I guess I should be going then," she said and started making her way to her previous location.

"Uh...uh wait!" he shouted after her, and she spun around with a mild look of shock and confusion.

"Yes?"

"Um...uh..." he found himself speechless, and he felt his cheeks burn up from his attraction to her and the humiliation he was suffering from right now.

She gave a look of pity and scratched the back of her head briefly before giving a weak smile.

"Well...uh...listen. I just came here to get a treat, aaaand...would you like to join me? I mean I know we just met and all, but you seem like an okay guy. So what d'ya say?"

Cupid blinked, and his weak smile formed into a small grin.

"Sure."

"Hehe awesome! Oh, my name's Theodora, but you can just call me Teddy." the Pikachu said as she introduced herself and gave a small laugh.

"Wow. That's a real pretty name, Teddy!"

Teddy waved it off and chuckled, "Nah, there's much prettier ones."

The Buneary shook his head in a disagreeing way but didn't respond at all.

It remained quiet between the two afterwards, and if not obvious, it was an awkward silence.

After about a minute, Teddy cleared her throat and asked, "What's your name?"

Cupid then realized he hadn't introduced himself, and with a rushed voice, he replied, "Oh m-me? Um I'm named...uhh well, my name is Francisco, but most just refer to me as Frank."

"Francisco, huh? I don't think I've ever met a Francisco...or a Frank for that matter."

"Really?...I hear it's pretty common..."

"Oh well. Who cares, right? Anyways, it's great to meet ya, Frank!"

A yellow paw extended towards him, and he took it. Almost immediately, she began shaking it furiously to the point where he felt it had been dislocated.

Teddy let go and motioned for him to come with her to the line of people waiting for ice cream.

He nodded and watched her go for a moment before massaging his hurting arm. When a bit of the pain had subsided, he trudged over to her.

"Come on Franky! This line is moving pretty fast," she yelled and waved.

The bunny pokémon blushed again for the millionth time today. Lowering his head in a feeble attempt to hide his Cheri red face, Cupid finally reached the line and stood next to the Pikachu, being as quiet as possible.

Teddy had been right when she said it was going by fast, because within five minutes, the cashier, who ironically was that same Gardevoir from last time, was taking their order.

Teddy had decided on a Rawst cone whereas Cupid went with his usual Pecha one.

As they received their treats, the female mouse pulled out the necessary amount to pay for the both of them. The Buneary interjected with his own money, and she shook her head.

"No, no. I offered you up on this. I'll pay."

He pouted and persisted in her paying with his crumpled dollars. Sighing, she hesitantly took it and handed it to the Gardevoir.

The humanoid pokémon took several seconds before handing back the change which Teddy gave back to him in a heartbeat.

The Buneary glanced around for a quick few seconds until he finally turned his attention back to her.

"My, my. Look at that gorgeous sky outside...do you want to go sit out?"

"Uh huh. It's really nice! Let's go." he cheered.

The two then headed out, sat, and enjoyed themselves, making some conversation here and there.

Then out of a sudden, Teddy asked, "So Frank, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?"

Cupid tensed at that and blinked. What did he like to do? Who was Frank?

He peered down, trying to be thoughtful. The Buneary already knew who Cupid was. Cupid was the giddy bunny pokémon with powers like no one else. Cupid was sly and his brave counterpart.

Frank...he wasn't sure who Frank was anymore. Frank was the more awkward type. Frank had more trouble talking to people and making friends. Frank loved to read books and to be isolated in his room.

Swallowing, he responded, "Me? I love books. They tend to be really informational."

"Ah books! Those things are informational indeed! What type of books?"

"Depends. My favorites are about mythology...and you? What do you like?"

The mouse creature gave a cheeky grin, "I love going on adventures and helping people. It always satisfies me to see their relieved face when they find out I'll help em'."

"That's pretty cool! How do you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess since my parents were always assisting as many people as they could...I guess it just passed onto me..."

He nodded and said nothing, and once again, silence followed. However, this gave them time to eat and finish their ice creams.

As soon as this was done, Teddy bounced up from her seat and faced the Buneary, "Well it was great meeting ya, Franky! However, I think I should be going now."

A small frown formed once again on his mouth, for the brown mammal had been enjoying himself. However, the question if he'd ever see her again embedded itself in his brain and he couldn't help but ask her, "Will we see each other again?"

"Sure, buddy! Anyways, I'll be going now. See ya later Franky!" she called out to him as she scurried away.

Cupid waved her goodbye before gazing at the sky with a dreamy smile. She was so pretty and had a nice personality to go along with it.

"Gee Frank, how do you do it?" he murmured to himself as he blushed again from thinking of Teddy.

He'd have to make sure he saw her again, because love did happen suddenly.

He would know. He was experiencing it right now.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Remember, feel free to review if you want! And I'm open for any suggestions to couples…just make em' Pokémon ones…bai! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the four people who gave me suggestions! :D And I have decided about how long this story will be. It'll be approximately 24 chapters. What else. Oh yeah, I'll take about one or two more suggestions, and then we'll see where I'll go from there.**

**I don't own pokemon, because then Zoroark wouldn't remind of that Dark Thorn monster on some Kingdom Hearts game! (I was watching my brother play it today…)**

**Love Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 8**

The absolute look of horror had written itself on Cupid's face when the small bunny realized he had run out of money. The little Buneary wasn't even sure how such a thing had happened, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it either.

Rubbing his paws together in a nervous manner, the bunny looked around, hoping to find some spare change lying on the ground somewhere.

Unfortunately, he found none and sighed hopelessly. How was he going to pay for it?

His stomach growled, and the brown fur ball was increasingly growing hungrier by the second.

That was when he spotted the lone Zoroark inside the restaurant that Cupid wished to dine in so badly. The rabbit-like creature instantly recognized him as the one pokémon who would get stood up from his dates often.

Cupid couldn't help but pity the fellow and made his way inside. Perhaps, he could assist this unlucky guy with his power in exchange for a meal? Or maybe some money was better? Eh, he'd figure it out.

Trotting up to the fox pokémon with his items in paw, Cupid waved over to the dark-type as he sat in front of him.

"Hiya, Mister. I see you're alone," began the bunny only to be interrupted.

"Listen kid, if you want to laugh at me like all the morons your age, go and laugh outside. I really don't need this right now," bluntly stated the Zoroark with an annoyed expression.

"But Mister, I'm no-"

"Save it."

"Mister, I re-"

"No."

"But Mister, I ca-"

"I said no. Now, scra-"

"I CAN MAKE POKÉMON FALL IN LOVE!" bellowed the Buneary, pestered at how rudely the nearly black pokémon kept interjecting.

The sound of Cupid's voice rang throughout the building, and the brown fur ball could feel the blank stare onlookers gave him.

Swallowing the embarrassment he had just caused himself, the bunny pokémon continued in a hushed whisper, "You see I have the ability to make anyone, and I mean anyone, fall in love."

The fox remained silent before laughing at the stupidity of the creature opposite of him.

The rabbit-like animal crossed his arms as a scowl formed on his face. Did he think this was a joke?

Finally, the Zoroark responded, "Fall in love? Gee, kid, that's a bit farfetched, don't you think? I mean no one can do that. Not even Arceus himself!"

"But…I can…"

"Really? And how exactly do you do that? Are you suddenly the "God of Love" now?"

"Well…"

"Save it, kid. I've got other places to be," the fox pokémon stated, brushing off anything his companion had to say as he made his way out.

"W-wait! I can prove it to you! Please don't go…" begged the Buneary.

The dark-type sighed and took a seat once more with a bored expression on his face.

"Okay. Prove it then."

"Um…okay…but…can you buy me something to eat first?"

"Oh I see it now. You're some moocher, aren't you?"

"N-no! I can tell you how…please?"

The nearly-black creature narrowed his eyes the smaller chocolate-colored one. Normally, he wouldn't have paid any more attention to things such as this, but he had to admit that he was a bit curious to see if this kid was telling the truth.

He was also secretly hoping that maybe this kid could shed some light on his love life.

"Well fine," muttered the older one. He flicked his wrist, and soon after, a young Grovyle waitress paced up to them with a forced smile.

"Hi, y'alll. What would you like?"

"Ah, just a Cheri sandwich for me, " ordered the Zoroark in a casual tone, not making eye contact with her.

"And ya, sweetheart?" asked the waitress as she turned to Cupid.

"A Pecha sandwich please!"

"Alright, sweetie. I'll be back with both of y'all orders."

With that, the grass-type turned away and left both males alone.

"Okay, now tell me, uh, what's your name, kid?"

"Cupid."

"Haha. Very funny, kid. What's your **REAL** name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Cupid, acting clueless. He figured keeping his true identity a secret would be better since this was a matter of business.

"Ugh, whatever. Anyways, how do you make people fall in love, 'Cupid'?" inquired the Zoroark.

"Hey! You didn't tell me your name!" yelled the Buneary, and his companion glared at him.

"Bruno. Now, hurry up. We haven't got all day!" rushed Bruno, becoming more exasperated by the second.

"Okay, okay, Bruno. You see, I have this bow and these magic arrows! If I just hit them, they'll fall in love an-"

"Oh my Arceus…_**YOU'RE **_BEHIND THAT?"

"What?"

"I…oh Arceus. Oh Arceus. What did you get yourself into now, Bruno? For Mew's sake!" Bruno scolded himself, not paying attention to the bunny at the moment.

"B-Bruno, are you okay?"

"Oh Arceus. You're coming with me to me the station," declared the dark-type as he stood up and hoisted Cupid off of his seat. He instantly exited the building as he turned to his right and headed in that direction.

""H-hey B-Bruno! Put me down!" cried the small creature as he tried prying off the Zoroark's giant red claws that kept him from escaping.

Bruno ignored the bunny as he focused his attention to the structures in the distance, searching for the police station somewhere.

"Please! What are you going to do with me?" asked Cupid, frightened and on the verge of tears.

The dark-type then took a sharp turn to the alleyway on his left and promptly dropped the Buneary to the ground. He fell with a thud, and the fox crossed his arms, thinking of what to say.

The brown fur ball stared up at his sudden kidnapper's face, tears forming in his eyes. He trembled in fear from the unexpected events that had occurred as he wondered what would happen to him.

The Zoroark disregarded this as he spoke again, "Listen here 'Cupid' or whatever your real name is…Normally, I would've just given you to the cops, but I'm rather desperate now. You say you can help me with my love life….So listen up, kid. **YOU** are going to work your magic arrows and do three random matchups right now. If you can do them successfully, I won't hand you over to the authorities, and you'll help me out. If not, off to jail you go. Do you understand?"

As the Buneary wept, he nodded feebly, afraid to say anything. Suddenly, his stomach growled and he tensed.

"Oh yeah…well, after we eat, you're helping me. Come on," called Bruno as he walked out of the alley.

Cupid frowned as he wiped his remaining tears and stood up. He wasn't sure why he would be sent to jail, but right now, the bunny was scared. And when you're scared, you're willing to do anything to save your hide.

* * *

Teddy shook her head for the millionth time today as Molly crossed her arms, giving her friend a pestered look.

"Teddy, tell me. Who is this guy you met?" pleaded the Scrafty, anxious to learn of his identity.

"Why? He's just a friend," she replied, avoiding her friend's question.

"Well, obviously you might think more than that if you've mentioned him a million times!"

"You know, what happened to that calm Scrafty I knew when I first met her? I'd like her back, please," mocked Teddy, giving her reptilian friend a playful grin.

"Teddy! If you change the subject one more time, I'm Brick Breaking you to the moon!" shouted Molly as she placed her paws on her hips, frustrated with her companion's evasiveness.

"Is Jordan wearing off on you? You suddenly sound a lot like him."

"TEDDY!"

"Kay, kay! Chill out already. Anyways, uhhh…his name is Frank. It's short for Francisco, and he's a total book worm," explained the Pikachu, trying to recall the information she'd learnt about the male only a couple of days ago.

Her friend gave a wide grin as the words reached her ears, but she felt it wasn't enough to quench her curiosity. So, she continued to hound her buddy for more.

"What else did you learn about him? What's he like? What type of pokémon is he?"

"He's a Buneary…and as for his personality, he's a bit, uhm, socially awkward? Or at least that's the kind of vibe I picked off of him…He's a bit clingy too, I believe. He sort of reminds me of a child."

"…How old is he?"

"Like my age? Eighteen, nineteen. Around there."

"Oh."

Silence followed, and neither of the two spoke. One because she had nothing else to say while the other wasn't sure she wanted to continued.

"I'll admit that he is a bit cute though," admitted the electric mouse out of nowhere as her cheeks reddened a bit at the thought.

"Aww…that's so cute…" whispered Molly, a bit happy to know Teddy was capable of such feelings.

"So, tell me. How long have you been with Jordan?" the Pikachu randomly asked, deciding it was a great time to change the subject.

The Scrafty froze at those words; her eyes widening in the process.

Teddy gave a hearty laugh, knowing this was going to be an interesting and amusing conversation.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand this happened. Oops, my mind wanders sometimes. Oh well. Read, Review, or ignore if you want!**

**Remember, I'll take about one or two more suggestions. So if you have anymore, send em' in.**

**And I realized, all the couples I've done are heterosexual ones….sooo…I better crank up some same sex ones. Anyways, bai! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If I walk awayyyy, something, something, something. Anyways, I had intended this to be far much longer, but I've been busy. Soooo, Mienfoo/Makuhita was suggested by Zan4000, and yep.**

**I don't own pokemon, because if I did, N's name wouldn't be **_**Natural Gropius Harmonia**_**. It'd be Nick Bagel Harmonica, because everything is better with the name Nick, and bagels are awesome!1!uno!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 9**

Jordan sighed as he stared ahead of his companions with an annoyed expression. Jim yawned and crossed his arms as he'd done so for the past five minutes as Wallace fidgeted uncomfortable.

"Well men, I have assembled you here for...uhhhh...a meeting?"

"What type of meeting? I don't recall us knowing each other personally," Jim asked as he cocked his head to the side, obviously confused.

"Yes, I understand that, but I think as members of the male gender, I feel we should hang out...And I realized I needed male friends," the Zangoose explained, trying to give a big smile.

"B-but...why us? I mean the only interaction I've had with you was when we were playing 'Go Feebas' that other day," it was Wallace this time.

"And I don't even remember who you are at all either," said the plant, and the Zangoose wanted to face palm.

"Hmmm. Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves, first?" suggested the Roserade suddenly.

"Sure!"

The feline pokémon grinned at this. The grass one was going along, but the chinchilla-like creature still had doubts.

"Hmm. Well, I am known as Jim. I have an upmost love for the wilderness, several types of tea, and art, and I am currently in the works of writing a novel. However, I procrastinate more than I'd like to admit..." the grass-type stated, introducing himself.

Jim nodded at this before peering at Wallace.

"Umm...my name is Wallace. Uhhh...I don't know what to say about myself actually. I do find antique toys to be interesting...yep."

Taking in this new found information, the Zangoose began to introduce himself, "I'm Jordan, and I'm just your average Zangoose. I like normal things like baseball, food, and blah, blah."

He gave them a prideful grin, and the two pokémon opposite of him looked at each other briefly before making eye contact with the feline-like animal.

Wallace nodded feebly while Jim began to analyze the white creature in front of him critically.

Jordan wasn't one to say he got nervous easily, but he certainly was when they didn't respond at all.

His gigantic grin of self-confidence morphed into one of a sheepish kind.

"Baseball? I must say, I've always had a bit of a fascination for that sport. Mind explaining it to me?" the Roserade requested with a small smile.

"Sure dude! I'd be happy too," obliged the Zangoose, and before the two guests knew it, they were being taught the very basics of baseball.

* * *

Cupid sat against the firm tree as he watched Bruno pace back and forth from a distance. Rubbing his tummy, the Buneary straightened his position when the dark-type called him.

"Cupid, I think we best start now."

He nodded furiously and while he would try his best to fulfill this Zoroark's wishes, he had doubts he'd be able to complete his task. The normal-type didn't want to overuse his magic until the point he'd no longer be able to use it!

Cupid shook his head, trying to ignore the endless trail of thoughts that overflowed his brain.

He needed to focus on this now, or else he'd go to prison.

"COME ON CUPID!" yelled Bruno, disappearing from the bunny's view.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" cried the Buneary as he hopped up and scurried after the larger creature.

His little figure eventually caught up to the taller structure of Bruno's and followed after him like a baby Lillipup.

No conversation was made, and the bunny was grateful for that. He didn't really want to converse with someone who was forcing him to do something; even if the nearly black fox did feed him.

The brown fur ball gazed around his surroundings. He knew where he was, which happened to Pitly Forest, but the scenery was always so pretty to admire; no matter what season it was.

"Quicken your pace. I wanna do this before it gets late!"

The chocolate colored mammal flinched at this but obeyed. He ran over, gripping onto his bow tightly.

Minutes passed until they finally made it across the maze of trees.

The Zoroark passed through a large bush with ease, but Cupid wasn't so lucky. He seemed to be stuck in his position in the bush until Bruno came over to collect him.

The dark-type yanked the Buneary out with ease and dropped him to the floor before sauntering off.

The younger male stood up pursued after him until he saw his companion stop.

He did so as well when he reached the fox and stared with wide eyes.

It was a part of town he'd never seen before in his life! A small bakery was ahead of them, and the bunny pokémon formed a perplex expression on his face.

"I live around here," explained the older male before the brown fur ball could ask any questions. "Now get to work!"

Several quick nods came from Cupid, and he found himself speeding off to go search for his first pair.

Bruno scowled and chased after the runaway rabbit. He was starting to think that maybe this wasn't as great of an idea as he previously thought it was.

The Buneary was unaware of this as he searched for the first of six pokémon that would be targeted.

Stopping in his place, he noticed a male Mienfoo with a Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee looming over. A cheerful look was on his face as his attention was switched back and forth from the other two creatures.

A smile curved on the mammal's mouth as he began trying to grasp an arrow.

Then, he stopped.

Realization hit him, and he wanted to slap himself silly.

The bunny pokémon had realized he hadn't picked a candidate for the Mienfoo.

His eyes wandered around the area as he searched for the one to complete his pair. Not many pokémon were out right now, so the rabbit hadn't much of a variety unlike his several last attempts.

Cupid spotted an Ampharos trudging along the sidewalk in the distance, but no, it didn't feel right. Gazing around, he quickly dismissed the other few creatures out and about at the moment.

The Buneary frowned. How long would he have to wait?

It seemed luck was on his side as he didn't have to look much longer, for he noticed a female Makuhita strolling down the street.

Just then, Bruno caught up to him and growled at the rabbit.

"You could've waited for me, kid," he retorted, folding his arms.

"Sorry," apologized the younger male. Though in reality, not an ounce of guiltiness was in the normal-type's conscious.

"Hmph, found your first matchup?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well go then! Show me this ability you have!"

Cupid rolled his eyes and moved his attention to the fighting type in the distance.

His mouth went agape from spotting that she was nearly out of his sight.

"N-no! I need her!" cried the Buneary, but the fox stopped him. He shook his head, and the younger male blinked in confusion and shook.

"Just watch. You'll get your chance right now."

The bunny hoped so and sat tight, waiting for his chance to present itself.

He hadn't much time to spare as the Mienfoo called the Makuhita. His friends took a defensive stance, and the female turned over to face them.

He could hear their voices in the distance and pondered what the possible words could be.

"Quickly! She's distracted at the moment," rushed Bruno suddenly, frightening the fur ball.

Nodding, he grabbed an arrow and began to prepare for his first shot. He placed the arrow in its designated spot and took aim.

The female pokémon was first he decided.

Releasing his grip, he watched as it flew over to her.

By now, she and the Mienfoo seemed to be arguing. So when the arrow smacked right on her cheek, she stiffened and said nothing.

The yellow mammal she'd been previously bickering with burst into laughter and fell to the ground. His comrades stifled their chuckles and watched with a smirk.

They all didn't notice the next one soaring over to their tiny friend. He was soon pierced by the tip on his shoulder.

His laughter faded, and he jumped up, freaked out he'd been hit too.

That didn't last long, and the Mienfoo cupped his paws around his mouth, hollering loudly:

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? SHOW YOUR FACE, YOU JERK!"

As he screamed this, his lackeys straightened their position and glared into the distance, trying to find the one who could've done this.

Cupid squirmed into his hiding spot and stared up at the Zoroark.

"Let's go, quickly. His group is most likely going to search for us, and I don't feel like getting in their business today."

"Kay," stated the normal-type, stretching his muscles.

Hopping up from hiding, the rabbit followed after Bruno. The fox maneuvered through the area with ease with his companion walking just behind his trail.

Ten minutes later, they were gone from their previous location. The dark-type turned around all of a sudden and peered at the sky.

The sun was setting, and he sighed.

"Okay. Well, it's getting late. Come back here tomorrow, and we'll continue. And if you don't show up, consequences are sure to happen. Do you hear me, kid?"

"Yes," mumbled the Buneary in defeat.

"Good. Now get yourself home, and make sure you get there safe."

"Yes sir!"

More than happy to be away from this stranger, Cupid turned away and hopped off before the Zoroark could even consider calling him back.

He had done one of his three matchups, and he only had two left.

Smiling, he was glad he'd at least completed some of his work today.

Tomorrow he'd go back, and before he knew it, the Buneary would be free from Bruno forever.

Liking that idea, the rabbit was more than happy to return home.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand end of chapter nine. I gotta say something. If anyone recalls that Zoroark guard from chapter one, I should tell you that is Bruno. I never intended to make him like this though. Oops! Anyways, read, review, or ignore if you want! Well thanks for reading, and I'm off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys. I have some bad news for you all. I have decided to discontinue this story. I've lost all interest for it, and I feel a need to write something else. Thanks for all the reviews, suggestions, and just for reading. It means a lot. Maybe someday you'll find another story of mine and like it. AND hopefully I'll finish it unlike this one. Thanks for everything.  
.**

**.  
.**

**.**

**.  
Ha, I'm just kidding, guys. Happy April Fool's Day to you! I just wanted to have a lil bit of fun. Anyways, I'm joking about discontinuing this story. In actuality, I wanna thank you all for everything. It has come to my attention I've received 25 reviews, and wow, I'm just happy!  
I wanna thank WinterSkyline and PokeMaster64 for suggestions on a couple (though WinterSkyline's couple is only mentioned). I have difficulty writing the scenes where Cupid is preying.  
I don't own Pokémon, because if I did we'd have pokémon based on an Egyptian Vulture. I mean those birdies are keyoot! Ah, enjoy!**

Love Happens Suddenly  
Chapter 10

The Pikachu gave a yawn as she stretched her muscles. It was late afternoon, and she could spot the sun setting in the distance.

The red-orange hue in the sky was rather captivating in her opinion. She thought it settled nicely with the tiny buildings that decorated the town.

Speaking of the town, she could never recollect what it was called. Glancing at her side for a clue, Teddy spotted several signs with the name 'Dorith.'

Oh, well that was interesting.

The electric mouse continued walking and admiring the village until she noticed a small crowd surrounding two figures. Curious, she sped over quickly to see what they were up too.

However, when she met her destination, that curiosity she possessed only a few moments ago vanished.

A male Mienfoo and a female Makuhita were tussling. The electric mouse tried to interfere but was only pushed back by a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan.

Gritting her teeth, Teddy tried again, but once more, the two fighting-types shoved her away. Except this time, they kept a grip on her small form.

She'd grown agitated by now and electrocuted them with a Thunder Bolt. They released her and fell back, surprised she'd done such a thing.

Taking this as an opportunity, the Pikachu scurried over to the pokémon battling it out.

"Hey guys!" she screamed, desperate to get their attention.

They both ignored her and continued.

"Guys."

Once more, they paid no attention.

"GUYS!"

The two both halted and gazed to their left to spot the yellow mouse growling and giving them a firm glare.

"What do you want?" hissed the Mienfoo.

"Cut it out," commanded Teddy, folding her stubby arms.

"Mind your own business," responded the Makuhita this time.

The rodent pokémon sighed in frustration and took both of their paws into hers. Almost instantly, she began to drag them away from the scene.

Their initial response was to yank away and escape, but the Pikachu had quite the strength. Teddy persisted pulling them along as she tried finding the perfect area to knock some sense into these fools.

A small bakery came into view, and the electric mouse decided that'd be a good place.

She opened the door with ease, and spotting a table nearby, the female rodent headed towards it. The electric-type sat the two fighting-types besides one another and took a seat in front of them.

The Makuhita's expression was one of worry while the yellow one pouted.

"Okay," huffed the mouse pokémon, trying to calm herself. "What are your names?"

"Trinidad," responded the female fighting-type.

"And you?"

"Isidro."

"And what happened to cause a fight between the two?"

"It wasn't my fault!" yelled the two defensively in unison.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down you both. Now, tell me, what's the problem between the both of you?"

"Umm..."

"You don't _even_ know?"

"It's been so long..." excused the martial arts pokémon.

"That's no excuse! So, you're telling me you don't even know why you were fighting?" questioned the electric mouse, narrowing her eyes.

"No! We were fighting, because we hate each other! And it's her fault anyway!" accused the Mienfoo.

"My fault? You're the one who started it!" yelled back Trinidad.

"**SHUSH!**"

The two became quiet as mice, and Teddy leaned back, thankful they had shut up.

"Listen, I don't really care who started it, but I want to know why you've been dragging something like this for how long?"

"…Four years?"

"FOUR YEARS? You guys have been holding a grudge for _**FOUR**_years? Listen, you need to stop this. Holding a grudge isn't good for either of you," explained the Pikachu.

"And what do you expect us to do? Become _friends_?" sarcastically replied Isidro.

"Well….yes."

"You're crazy!"

"Even if I'm crazy or not, who cares. Swallow your pride."

"I'm not swallowing any pride until she admits it was her that had that wacko hit me with an arrow." Isidro said and leaned back with an angry stare.

"What…did you say?"

"You heard me. Some wacko came and hit us with an arrow. I mean who cares if she was hit, but I wa-"

"You bothwere hit with an arrow?" inquired the mouse pokémon with an astonished look.

"Yeah, do you think we can leave here? I promise we won't fight anymore, but I'm an-" the Makuhita began but was interrupted by the Pikachu.

"Hold it. Did you spot the person?"

"Well, no," answered the guts pokémon.

Teddy's expression hardened at this.

"Oh. Um, tell me, how did you guys become enemies?"

"Ha, pay attention, lady! I'm going to tell you one of the longest stories you've ever heard!" exclaimed the Mienfoo with the biggest mischievous grin the electric-type had ever seen.

* * *

The following morning, Cupid found himself hopping away from a raging mob. Leaping into an alleyway, he heard the angry sounds of pokémon pass by him.

"What did you do now, kid?"

"I…I g-got…number…t-two down…" responded the Buneary between breathes. "A Froslass and a Scizor."

"Froslass?"

"That one…that runs…a little…produce store…"

"And Scizor?"

"Umm...a customer?"

"Oh, I see, and how did you get an angry mob?"

"It wasn't for me…some criminal?"

"You do realize you're a criminal, right?" asked a skeptical Zoroark, leaning against the wall.

"…I'm not a criminal…"

"Right. Of course, you aren't."

"Bruno, can we just finish?"

"Fine. Let's go," responded the fox as he turned away and began to stroll off.

Cupid followed after him as he searched for two additional items for his last targets. He found them after a few seconds, and his mind began to wonder about Teddy.

He'd caught sight of her when he'd been returning home. While normally, he would have gone to greet his new friend, the Buneary decided he would skip that and hid from her view.

Maybe, he'd see her soon though. The normal-type hoped so and felt his cheeks redden at the thought.

He still did think she was really pretty.

"Cupid! How many times am I going to have to tell you to keep up!" shouted Bruno in the distance.

"S-sorry!" apologized the bunny for the millionth time. He ran after him and stopped when he closed in the gap between the fox and him.

"We should be at the last area briefly," mumbled the Zoroark as he studied the area, determining which path to take.

"Bruno, why are you taking me to different areas for each one?"

"Because if I don't, you're going to attack in the same area and get us caught! Off topic, how long does it take for your magic to work?" replied the dark-type as he decided on the path to their right.

"I'm not actually sure...a few days?"

"A few days? Okay, I have enough time."

"Enough time? Enough time for what?"

"Don't worry about it. Now...ah, here we are!" grinned Bruno as they stumbled into what looked like a festival.

Music blared, chatter between others, spilled food, and pokémon dressed in odd costumes decorated the location.

Cupid's eyes widened as he gulped.

"What's this?"

"Some festival? I don't remember for what though," answered back the Zoroark with a thought.

"And I have to do my last one here?"

"Yup. We should start now."

"I...I'll try."

"Good. Don't screw this up, kid. You've only got one more, and then we can proceed."

An upside-down smile was etched on the Buneary's face as he ran into the crowd with the dark-type right behind him.

The normal-type had been used to crowds before, but with one as big as this, he was having doubts. However, he kept his pace and was hoping to find a less populated area.

Five minutes later, and he was panting heavily. Everywhere he looked, the brown fur ball was met with masses of different colored beings. The worst part was he'd lost track of Bruno about two minutes ago.

"Hey, you look lost," someone randomly stated.

Cupid twisted his head to spot a female Charmeleon staring at him with a friendly smile.

"Um, I...I sort of am," admitted the rabbit pokémon with a sheepish grin.

"Oh? What are you looking for? I'm sure I can help you," responded the fire-type, giving a small laugh.

"I'm actually in search of my friend."

"What's his name?"

"Bruno…"

"And yours?"

"Frank."

She gave him a surprised look, "O-oh. I'm sorry I thought you were a...girl."

Cupid flushed with embarrassment at her comment and looked down.

"Well, uh...my name's Cristina, Frank," she introduced herself and gave a quiet laugh. "Nice to meet you and… I'm really sorry about that."

"I-it's fine." he murmured, not lifting his eyes to meet her gaze.

"How about I help you find that friend of yours...uh, Bruno was it?"

Cupid nodded feebly, finally breaking his stare to meet her gaze.

"What pokémon is he?"

"He's a Zoroark."

"Oh cool! I've never met a Zoroark before. It shouldn't be that hard, I think," rambled Cristina.

"I guess," responded Cupid. "Um, let's begin?"

"Sure!"

The Charmeleon turned on her heel and began sauntering off to go search for the bunny's friend.

The two spent the next hour and a half trying to locate the dark-type. They searched in booths, tents, and even went looking where a band was playing.

The pair had spotted several Zoroark, but the rabbit was unable to recognize any as the red-haired blackmailer he knew.

They grew weary and agreed they'd postpone their mission till a bit later.

Cristina relaxed on a bench and stared at the sky while the Buneary scanned the crowd, attempting to catch a glance of Bruno. He found none.

"Hey Frank, is this your first time here?" stated the lizard pokémon out of nowhere.

"Yeah," he replied, not breaking his focus on the large array of creatures.

"Ahh I see. You look freaked out."

Cupid gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm just not used to it. Bruno practically dragged me here."

It was true...in a way, but just not like Cristina would imagine it.

The fire-type shifted her eyes from the sky to look at the Buneary. Briefly studying the bunny, she faced to the front to see a black furred figure with long red hair. He seemed to be focusing his attention on the rabbit and was moving as if to try and catch his attention.

"Say Frank, is that your friend, Bruno?" she asked and pointed to the lone body standing amidst the sea of others.

Cupid fixed his stare onto a Zoroark as a grin spread on his face, "Yes! That's him! He looks kind of mad though..."

"Maybe he was worried about you?" suggested the Charmeleon, attempting to be supportive.

"I hope so. I'll be back! Promise!" said the normal-type in a rushed and giddy manner.

With that, he ran off to his fox friend.

"Oh Bruno! Am I glad to see you're o-"

"Where were you, kid?"

"I...I was looking for you."

"Really? I was thinking you'd run off! Come on, you have to finish your task, and do it now!"

."But...I want you to meet my friend..." said the bunny with a frown.

"We don't have time for that! Come on!" yelled the Zoroark as he roughly took him away.

"B-but, Cristina!"

"Who cares! We have to finish this now. I can meet your friend later...or better yet..." a little grin formed, and Bruno turned back to the bunny.

It seemed the rabbit caught on, and he gave a firm shake of the head, "No! I am not!"

"Chill out. She won't know it's you."

"B-but she's my fri-"

"Please, kid. You don't wanna have friends. All they do is betray you."

"No! You're wrong a-"

"I'm not having this convo, kid. Just do as I told you, and we'll be out of here."

The rabbit pokémon decided not to push it and waited patiently as they entered an empty tent near the red lizard.

The fox plopped down onto the Earth and watched his companion for his next move.

The Buneary peered into the outside world from the entrance. He had to do this quickly, and when no one was looking.

Guilt plagued Cupid as Cristina sat there, lost in her own world as she waited for him to come back.

Cupid loaded an arrow, and closing an eye, he navigated his bow to where the Charmeleon would be hit.

Inhaling a huge amount of air, the bunny prepared to attack, but he found himself having difficulty doing so.

"Hurry up, kid! I don't know how much time we have left," rushed Bruno as he now paced back and forth hurriedly.

The Buneary agreed and faced back to his friend. He took aim once more, and released the arrow. It whirled in the wind as it headed over to her.

The rabbit was rather surprised it hadn't collided with some pokémon walking by, and it smacked her right on the shoulder.

Cupid quickly began to load the next one and didn't pay any attention to who'd be chosen. All he did was prepare the arrow, extend his arms, and let go of his grip on the plastic item.

It soared into the sky proudly before crashing onto a nearby Flaaffy. She yelped in surprise and fell backwards.

The normal-type turned away from outside and hastily shook his head vertically to the Zoroark.

"Okay, we gotta disappear," stated the dark-type. He exited it out of the tent and beckoned for the rabbit to join his side.

Most continued trekking and headed to their destinations, but the two males could notice a bit of a crowd surrounding Cristina and the Flaaffy.

The Buneary fought the urge to run to his new friend and say sorry he'd done such a thing, but he didn't. He hardly knew her, and the brown fur hall was so close to accomplishing his goal.

Knowing this, he turned away, exited with Bruno by his side, and never looked back.

Maybe someday, he'd apologize to Cristina for the terrible deed he'd done today. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand that's it for chapter 10. Also, I didn't really do the Mienfoo/Makuhita since I realized it'd be harder for people who have been angry at one another for years to just stop. Basically, it's going to be a work in progress. Maybe in a couple of chapters I'll have them become a couple? Well I will do it, but it'll take a while. Anyways, read, review, or don't! Thanks for reading! Peace! Also, I think I might be able to take suggestions for couples again, but I'm not sure yet. So hold tight, because I'm just writing this story as I go (Screw planning \(n.n)/). P.S. I like this chapter. Bai!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Apologies for the delay guys! My life randomly got hectic, and that's all I can say except sorry. I will try to not have it happen again.**

**Yo, yo! Wassup home-biscuits. I would not make a good gangsta, but say thanks to HoochieKooKoo for making really interesting observations. Aaand we/I/readers/squirrel/Roberto sort of get a bit more personal in this chapter. However, my life has been hectic as of late, so I can't guarantee this chapter will be fabulous. **

**I don't own Pokémon, because if I did, I'd make Ash have a Gothorita, because Gothoritas are badass. They don't get a lot of love :C**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Love Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 11**

The doorknob turned as it was pushed open. The small Buneary entered inside, feeling fatigued from the long day.

Cupid wanted nothing more than to leap into bed and rest there for as long as he pleased. He'd been looking forward to that the whole walk home, but when he spotted his mother emerging from the kitchen, he knew no such thing would be happening.

"Oh, you're home!" she said in a cheery, and the bunny could tell it was fake and forced.

"Hi mom," he greeted back.

"Umm...Your...your father called earlier," began the Lopunny, and he tensed.

"...Why would Rafael call?" asked the Buneary when he found himself able to speak again.

"Frank!" his mother hissed. "Don't call him by his name, he's your father! And...he wants you to come visit him over in July Town."

"No," declined the rabbit, shaking his head quickly. "Tell him I said no thanks."

"Frank, you aren't still upset about our divorce, right?" inquired the larger rabbit with a frown.

"...N-no."

That was a lie. Cupid's sole reason to begin his quest was because of his parents' divorce; even if they had separated over a decade ago…

"Frank, you're lying to me. Listen, it isn't in anyway your fault. We divorced for our own reasons. It had nothing to do with you," explained the mother.

Cupid nodded. She'd told him this before, but he never believed it. It was his fault. He didn't know how, but it was his fault.

"Well, will you go visit him?"

He shook his head once more, "No. He never tried to contact me when I was younger. He could've if he had wanted too, but he didn't."

"Frank, your father is a good person. He may have made some bad choices in his life, but he loves you. And...And he wasn't able to in the past years..."

The Buneary's face hardened at this, "Mom, you don't think I didn't know he remarried and started a new family?"

It was the Lopunny's turn to freeze as her eyes widened. She held no response.

"I've heard the conversations you had with Aunt Mariana...He hasn't bothered to call, write, visit, nothing. So don't tell me he wasn't able too, because he could've! He just didn't care!"

"Frank!" she yelled. "Please...just...that was in the past. He's changed...I promise you."

The bunny blinked as something struck him, "Mom...do...do you still love...him?"

"W-what? Frank...I...this isn't about that...I'm trying to help you strengthen your relationship with your father...I'm not always going to be around you know..."

"Well, I understand, but biologically, he may be my father, but...that's about it. I'd rather have no dad than him."

"...I...please do this. For me? You may not think you need this, but just try it...If Rafael really didn't care, he wouldn't have called at all."

The Buneary had wanted to decline her request, but she was his mother...She had raised him since the age of eight all by herself, and he figured if he could repay her kindness with this, then he would.

"Well okay then. If you say so, I'll give it a shot."

The Lopunny gave a relieved face and nodded.

"Great...I'll tell him you're coming," she responded.

"Umm...when do I go?"

"I was thinking in two days?"

"Two...two days?"

This wasn't good. What would Bruno say about this?

The rabbit gulped at the thought of his reaction and looked down.

"Oh, are you busy in two days?"

"I don't really know..."

His mother gave him a curious look, "You don't know? Mind clarifying a bit on that?"

"Its cause I have this...friend...and he and I have plans, but I'm not sure when."

"Tell him you'll reschedule. I'm sure he'd be okay with it," answered back the larger bunny, clueless to her son's predicament.

"I don't know...he's really _demanding_."

"And he'll get upset?" finished the Lopunny as she scowled. "That doesn't sound like a very good friend to me."

He wanted to agree with her, but he shook his head, "He's not _that_ bad. He's an alright guy...sometimes."

"Well, I'm not sure what to tell you, but I'm off to make dinner. Go wash up or something," stated his mother as she paced back into the kitchen.

Cupid didn't move until she was out of sight, and when she was, he gave a big sigh.

The Buneary already regretted his choice, and he could almost predict what would happen. However, he'd already accepted, and he'd have to stick with it.

Yawning, the normal-type recalled he had been tired, and deciding he wanted to take a nap, he trudged up the stairs and thought about the events of today.

* * *

Teddy stifled a yawn as she exited her room into the lobby of the Pokémon Center. She'd been half-expecting to see Isidro and Trinidad there, but was surprised when she saw Molly, Jordan, a Charmeleon, Flaaffy, Scizor, and Froslass waiting around for her to show up. She also caught a glance of the two fighting types in the back, ignoring one another.

"Teddy, you're up!" called the Scrafty as she paced over to the Pikachu. "I...know this is sudden, but I happened to find these guys! That madman managed to get all four of them on the same day!"

"...Two attacks in one day? That isn't good."

The electric-type gazed at the pokémon behind Molly.

Out of all of them, only one appeared to be a male.

"This is great..." she mumbled before catching sight of the entrance to the center. Normally, she would've paid no mind, but at this moment, the Pikachu wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Uhh...listen...I gotta go do a couple of...errands. I won't be too long so just chill here," blurted the mouse and took off.

"Teddy!" screamed the Scrafty as the yellow creature escaped.

She made it outside and scurried off in a random direction. She'd come back later, but right now, Teddy needed to think.

The reptilian Pokémon didn't approve of her friend's sudden actions and crossed her arms angrily. What was she going to do now that Teddy had decided to run away?

"Hey, Molly, she said she'd be back...just calm down."

"Jordan, how clueless are you?! She's just making up excuses to avoid this!" hissed back the Scrafty furiously.

"Maybe the stress is getting to her! How many of these attacks happened, hmm? I'd say quite a few, and she still can't find a damn suspect. And you're not exactly helping by bringing all these new people and telling her to help them all! She can't play marriage counselor AND detective, ya know!"

"What do you mean 'not helping'? I'm certainly doing more than you are! You just complain every time! And what do you expect me to do? I don't think it's right these pokémon get attacked, and I'm trying to help them out!"

"You're not being as helpful if you keep dumping them all on Teddy. She's just a normal pokémon like me or you. She can only do so much," muttered the Zangoose as he folded his arms and frowned.

"Hmph! I'll show you!" argued back the orange pokémon.

She turned away from the feline and stomped over to the Scizor and Froslass.

"Ma'am and Sir, please come with me. I'll help you guys out!" yelled Molly as she began to drag the ice and bug-type out of the building.

The Zangoose sighed as he watched her leave and turned his attention to the remaining occupants.

The Flaaffy was curled up on a nearby seat, dozing off and unaware of anything.

The Makuhita and Mienfoo were ignoring one another again, and the Charmeleo-

Wait...the normal-type didn't spot her anywhere...

"Where did she go?" he asked himself, curious about her sudden disappearing act.

After a few rash thoughts, he figured she decided it was a waste of time and left.

Jordan shrugged before focusing his attention onto the two fighting types...who were bickering once more.

A breath of air escaped his mouth as he strolled over to them.

Molly did have a point about him not helping out in any way he could, and he was determined to change that.

The only thing Jordan was afraid of would be getting a 'lesson' by these two scoundrels. And maybe a couple of bruises to his ego.

However, he was confident they'd be new people by the end of his session, because he was Jordan the Zangoose.

And he was one hell of a Zangoose.

* * *

Teddy groaned as she trudged along the sidewalk. Guiltiness filled her mind as she contemplated why she had reacted the way she did. She had lied to herself when she said she needed to think, but the Pikachu couldn't help but wonder why she had just run off.

The Pikachu had no reason yet, but she didn't want to dwell on this whole troublesome topic all day.

She stopped in her tracks as a frown formed. This whole situation was troublesome, and for once in her life, Teddy didn't know how to fix it.

The electric-type felt like a liar. She'd made promises she couldn't keep. She couldn't figure it out.

The mouse had no leads, clues, or even a slight idea of where this person would strike next.

Teddy didn't want to think about this, and she longed to go back with her friends on their adventure.

Speaking of which, where were her friends?

She had thought they would have made an appearance by now, but they were yet to be seen.

"Teddy?!"

The electric-type perked up at the sound of her name to see the eager Buneary she'd met a couple of short weeks ago.

"F...Frank?"

He nodded as he hopped over to her and grinned.

The mouse gave a weak smile as he approached her and gave a small wave.

"Hi there," she greeted, trying her best not to frighten away the rabbit. "What brings you here?"

"I was actually on my way to visit a friend of mine, but I saw you...you look kinda upset...you alright?" he asked worried.

Teddy stopped with her happy expression and looked down. She didn't want to burden him with her own problems.

He had been the only one she befriended without meeting through the attacks.

She didn't want to taint that by telling him...

The Pikachu gazed upwards and shook her head, "I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well."

"Well...if you say so."

The electric-type nodded, and both were silent. She noticed that was a recurring thing with them both. This silence in particular being the third time.

"Hey Teddy," began the Buneary.

"Hmm?"

"Umm...do...do you wanna go somewhere with me?" he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"W-what? Weren't you going to visit your friend?" countered the rodent pokémon.

"Well...y-yeah, but he can wait. I mean he isn't that great of a friend, and I think he's working right now..."

"Oh...uhhh...sure," awkwardly replied the Pikachu.

"Cool! Come on!" chirped Cupid as his paw latched onto hers.

Teddy's eyes widened at this sudden movement as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

The Buneary led her away from their previous spot, unaware of the results of his actions.

The mouse only followed after him, too surprised to say anything.

They traveled for about fifteen minutes until the normal-type stopped.

He released her paw and placed them on his waist. Cupid studied the area ahead of him as Teddy composed herself.

She rubbed her paw, for she could still feel his warmth. The Pikachu kept her eyes glued to the floor in case the rabbit was to turn around and glance at her Cheri red face. The idea embarrassed her immensely.

The rabbit paid no attention to her as he took a step forward.

Cupid brushed away the branches that were blocking his way. The mouse followed after him as she carefully gazed at the ground she was treading on.

The normal-type halted unexpectedly as she nearly collided with him.

"We're here!" chirped the Buneary.

Teddy froze and stared up at her surroundings. A surprised expression replaced her blushing one as she greedily gazed around the area her friend had brought her too.

It was an old playground. She could spot a regular-size discolored green slide in the distance. Beside it sat a couple of monkey-bar sets connected to something that heavily resembled a dome. And last but not least, two sets of swings.

They all were covered in vines and whatnot, but it was interesting to her.

Cupid turned around to face her as he began to ramble, "Hehe...I know it's not the best place, but...my dad used to take me here when I was younger...And it is a bit of a hiding spot from...the outside world..."

Teddy gave a weak smile. She didn't really know what to say, but she was a bit grateful.

"Thank you, Frank...so...What happened to this place?"

"I'm not sure. I think they just closed it down...I had heard they were going to do something to it, but nothing ever happened," answered the male as he plopped onto the ground.

"I see. So you said your dad used to take you here?"

"Mmhmm. It was before he and my mom got divorced."

"Oh...I'm sorry...how long ago was this?"

"About ten years ago. It's no big deal, I guess."

"Do you still talk to your dad?"

"I haven't in years...but that isn't important right now. What's upsetting you?"

Teddy gave a half-hearted laugh and shook her head, "Nothing. Just been doing a lot of thinking."

"About?"

"Friends, family, you know? The usual stuff people think about," responded the Pikachu.

"...how's your family?"

"They're good. My mom wants me to take a break and rest at home from my adventures, or at least last time she wanted me too. I haven't spoken to her since I arrived here."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I can only make calls to July Town, Ferris Village, and some place called Wheel Shipping Co.," explained the mouse with a frown. "As much as her pestering annoys me, I miss my mom."

"Ever thought of looking for them?"

"...It came across my mind, but...I'm hoping my friends will find me."

"Oh..."

She nodded, not replying and admired the plants around the area.

"Do...do you have a..." began Cupid abruptly but stopped halfway.

"Do I have a what?" inquired the female with a tilt of her head.

The rabbit shook his head violently and gazed down, "Never mind...it's inappropriate..."

This seemed to intrigue her as she responded, "Tell me then! I'm curious now."

Personally, she had doubts that Frank could be such a way, but the mouse hardly knew the guy. Nonetheless, curiosity was controlling her, and she could never say no to that.

"Okay….do you have a...significant other?" he asked, gazing away from her view.

Teddy reddened at this, and she swallowed, "No...I don't."

He looked at her as his eyes gleamed with hope.

The electric-type didn't take notice as she continued, "However, that isn't something I'm really interested in right now. I just want to explore the world with my friends and not think about being committed to someone."

The Pikachu had been telling the truth, but she felt bad once more when he frowned and gave a look of hopelessness. Had she said something wrong?

"And...Do you have someone?" curiously stated the mouse, but she kept a careful watch on him in case his expression changed.

"Hmm? No, I don't," answered back the Buneary.

Teddy found herself holding her breath and sighed when he denied he had no girlfriend. She was relieved...for some reason.

The Pikachu shook her head. Ugh, she'd only spoken to this pokémon twice in her life, and she already was developing awkward feelings of him.

The electric rodent scratched the back of her head as a sudden idea popped into her head, "Hey Frank."

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I'm actually leaving town for a few days, and I have to pack tomorrow."

"O-oh...why are you leaving?"

"...I'm going to visit my dad."

"You are?" beamed the electric type. "That's great!"

"...I guess, but I'd rather not."

"Oh…umm, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Maybe in a week?"

"Well...when you come back...do you wanna...hang out?"

He blinked in surprised before giving his usual dazzling grin, "Sure!"

"Okay!" chirped back the mouse pokémon as she imitated his look. "If you ever need to find me, I'm staying at the Pokémon Center."

"Alright!"

Teddy was about to respond when her stomach growled. She stopped and stared down.

It had barely occurred to her she hadn't eaten a thing today.

"Oops...I just remembered I skipped breakfast," she stated and gave a nervous laugh.

The Pikachu's chuckle was cut off when a Pecha berry was held out in front of her.

"Take it," Cupid told her as he waved it in her face.

Hesitantly, the electric-type took it into her small paws as she felt the texture of the item. A few moments later, she began to nibble on it and soon after, she ate the whole thing.

As the mouse rubbed her tummy in content, she was unaware of the sudden quiet laughter that erupted from her normal-type friend.

"What?" she asked afterwards when his giggles turned into a series of chortles.

The Buneary only pointed at her paws, and when she gazed down, Teddy gasped.

Her paws were colored in berry juice, and she desperately attempted to rid the stains off.

It was unsuccessful, and she gave up almost immediately.

Teddy gazed at her oddly colored paws when she heard Cupid shift ahead of her.

"I think there's a stream near here," he said. "We should head over so you can get cleaned up."

Hastily nodding, the electric mouse agreed and hopped up onto her feet. He gave a nod and began to descend away from the play area.

The Pikachu began to saunter after him but halted briefly. She faced the back of her to admire the playground one last time until she could hear Cupid leaving in the distance.

She scurried after him and began to follow, secretly hoping there was actually a stream.

In the end, there was one, and the Pikachu sighed in relief. She ran over to it while the Buneary watched.

They were quiet until Teddy felt herself slipping off of the edge. The electric mouse tried to prevent it, but she soon slipped in and was soaking wet.

The rabbit watched and laughed at her misfortune. Deciding she'd get even, she dragged him inside, and soon after, he was shivering cold in the water.

She chuckled at the sight, but was soon drenched once more as an oncoming wave landed on her.

"Hey!" she laughed and sent a wave of water at him.

Eventually, it turned into a splashing contest that lasted up until the normal-type waddled out, soaked to the core.

She followed after, and they laughed at their funny appearances.

"Should we go back?" mumbled Cupid suddenly.

"I think we should now...Thanks."

"For what?"

"Giving me an awesome time. Now let's go."

She began to pace off and thought about what fun this pokémon had given her.

Then she made a decision.

She would solve this case. She would solve it as soon as possible just so Frank wouldn't be in danger of being targeted next.

Why? It was the least she could do to repay him for his friendship.

Brimming with this new confidence, Teddy paced off. She did have a case to solve.

However, she was unaware that the person she'd been searching for was right behind her all along.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, seems Cupid's dad is getting into the picture…and I shall have fun. Also, I made a reference to an anime and sort of in a way a shipping name (Pokémon one). Just look for that. I'm pretty sure they aren't hard to spot, because I'm obvious, but have fun! :D**

**And this chapter does not please me.**

**Anyways, read, review, squirrel, or ignore! See ya, yo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Short chapter this time around since I've been having writer's block for this story, and my sleeping schedule is out of order. **

**By the way, if I feel like it by the end of this story, would you guys like a sequel? I'm asking since I have two possible ideas of how the story ends. One could be with just a one-shot explaining what happens to Cupid and the rest, or the second idea being a sequel focused on Cupid and Teddy. It will probably contain Lagomorphshipping (Is that what's it called? I'm familiar with shipping names), but I dunno. Whatever you guys want, because I'm personally okay with either or.**

**Anyways, this chapter is a filler if you call it that, and I don't own Pokémon! Enjoy!**

**Love Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 12**

Teddy rounded the corner as she kept continuously looking for the Pokémon Center. She hadn't been able to find it since she departed from Frank.

The Pikachu sighed in annoyance at her lack of ability to locate an area she'd been to over a thousand times and stopped in her tracks. East, west, north, or south? She didn't even know.

"Um, you're Teddy, right?"

The electric mouse stiffened at the sudden voice but turned to meet this stranger.

A Charmeleon stood behind her giving a friendly smile, "Um, I was the Charmeleon from the Pokémon Center."

The rodent Pokémon vaguely recalled spotting the fire-type amongst the group Molly had brought in.

"Oh...I remember you."

"Mmhmm, and I gotta say you're pretty good at hide and seek," responded the lizard with a toothy grin. "I've been trying to find you for about two hours!"

"Two hours?" asked the Pikachu in a bewildered manner. How long had she been with her Buneary friend?

"Yeah, I honestly thought you were going to skip town or something," the Charmeleon stated, giving a small chuckle afterwards. "By the way, my name is Cristina."

"Well you probably know already, but I'm Teddy," introduced the Pikachu, flashing a tiny awkward grin.

"Nice to meet you, Teddy."

"Same here, Cristina."

The electric mouse began to rub her paw as a sudden question popped into her mind, "So, how can I help you?"

"Actually, I was just trying to make sure you're alright. I'm actually not interested in you helping me out."

"You're not?"

"Weeell, not necessarily in the type of way that Scrafty lady said you could."

The electric-type blinked in confusion, "How so?"

"I was hoping you could help me find someone," proposed the Charmeleon.

"Who do you need helping finding?"

"Uhm, a male Buneary. Don't think he had any distinguishing looks...His name is...Frank," explained the fire-type.

Teddy's blinked several times at this. Was she talking about the Frank she knew?

It sure seemed like it, and this worried her.

"Yeah, and he has this friend...A Zoroark I recall," continued the Charmeleon, tapping her foot as she attempted to remember the normal-type and his friend.

"Ummm, how'd you meet him?" inquired Teddy, trying to get more information.

Cristina inhaled for a second and began, "It was at the Nature Appreciation Festival, and he had been separated from the Zoroark. I found him, offered help, and he agreed. We searched throughout the area for his friend, but we didn't find him. He and I ended up taking a break, and when we were relaxing, his friend showed up out of nowhere. Frank promised me he'd be back, and I was waiting for him. However...I sort of was hit a few minutes later, and I'm worried something happened to him..."

The Pikachu nodded as the lizard told her story. She found it odd that as soon as he disappeared, Cristina had been targeted.

Could it be Frank himself? He was rather short since he was a Buneary, but she didn't think so. The normal-type wasn't the kind of person to be doing things such as this.

"I think I know him," replied the electric-type.

"Do you?" the Charmeleon's eyes gleamed with the hope.

"Uh huh, I was actually with him not too long ago..."

"Well that's a relief….. uhh, do you wanna head back to the center?"

"I was headed there actually," stated the yellow mouse with hardly any emotion.

"Want me to keep you company?" asked the fire-type as she gave Teddy a friendly smile.

"Sure, you can come with me," answered the female rodent as she began to pace off.

Cristina smiled and trotted after the mouse, "Cool!"

* * *

Cupid gave a frown as he found himself unable to locate Bruno. He was sure he'd be able to spot the Zoroark in this spot, but apparently, the bunny pokémon was incorrect.

"Cupid, what are you doing here?" asked the black fox abruptly, startling the rabbit.

The normal-type spun over and stared up to find his red-headed blackmailer friend, "H-hey there!"

The rabbit donned his best smile, noting mentally that the dark-type appeared exhausted. From what? He had no idea.

Bruno gave a small awkward wave as he gave the Buneary a suspicious look, "How may I help you? Or even better, have the three matchups...uhhh come together?"

"I don't know actually," muttered the younger male. "I need to tell you something though..."

"...You haven't been found out now, have you?"

"W-what? No! I'm actually...going out of town," weakly replied Cupid.

"Why? How long? Why wasn't I told this before?" Bruno questioned as a scowl formed on his mouth.

"I'm going to visit my dad for a week, and it just came up. I'm sure we can wait till then!" responded the brown mammal, attempting to be optimistic about the whole situation.

"...I don't know if that'll screw up my plans," whispered Bruno, and the rabbit tilted his head.

"Bruno, what plans are you talking about?"

The Zoroark froze and glared at Cupid, "None of your business...but a week right?"

"That's what I planned, but I might come back sooner," casually responded the Buneary as he thought of how his visit would go.

"Fine, go ahead and visit that dad of yours, but when you're back, come here at...noon. I'll find you and we'll start the next phase. Do you hear me?" instructed the fox as he avoided Cupid's surprised stare.

The Buneary didn't respond, for he was too shocked at the dark-type's unexpected reaction.

"Hello? Kid, you still there?"

The rabbit snapped out of his trance and grinned happily, "Y-yeah! Thanks Bruno. You're the best!"

The dark-type nodded his head and smirked as he began to respond, "I kno-"

Then, he froze as Cupid abruptly wrapped his arms around the dark-type's legs and hugged him. The Zoroark was lost at how to respond to this sudden action.

"You're not that bad Bruno," the Buneary muttered before letting go and stepping a bit away from his fox friend. "Well, I gotta go. Bye!"

Immediately, Cupid scurried off, feeling giddy about how well his day had been going.

Meanwhile, Bruno stood there, slightly too shocked to move a muscle. He looked down at the floor as he formed a weak smile.

Maybe he wasn't that bad, and he liked that thought.

He liked that thought a lot.

* * *

The Pikachu known as Teddy stared in awe as she spotted those two irritating fighting-types...having a normal conversation?

"What in the-?" she blurted out to no one in particular, unsure of how to react to this display. There they were! Trinidad and Isidro sitting side by side, talking to one another. There was no kicking, punching, insulting, or even, throwing.

As the electric mouse absorbed this shocking sight, Cristina could see the Zangoose and waved over at him. He didn't seem to notice her, and her friendly expression morphed into one of disappointment.

"Hey Teddy-Weddy! I'm glad to see you made it back to this paradise," sarcastically remarked Jordan, pacing up to her as he rubbed his arm.

"What happened to your arm? And where's Molly?" the Pikachu asked, making sure to keep an eye on the duo of bipedal creatures in the distance.

"Uhh...Molly left a while ago to help that Scizor and Froslass. She wanted to lay the stress off of you, and your friends did this," replied the Zangoose, sourly gazing at the Makuhita and Mienfoo while he stated the last bit.

"Sorry, but did it work?"

"They aren't fighting anymore so I'd like to say it was a success, but-"

"You take that back!" screamed Trinidad suddenly, and Jordan and Teddy sighed.

"No you started it!"

"Should we go now?" asked the Pikachu.

"You already know the answer to that," answered the normal-type, and with a sigh, they walked over to the arguing pair.

Cristina blinked as she watched them depart before shaking her head. She'd been left out for a conversation once more, but she tried to not let that get to her.

The Charmeleon spotted the Flaaffy that she'd met at the festival, and a silly thought popped into her brain.

At first, the lizard rejected it, but as possible scenarios began to mold, she decided that she'd give it a try.

Brimming with this wonderful feeling of optimism, Cristina began to trot up the electric-type sheep.

"Hey, I'm Cristina! We met at the festival!"

* * *

**A/N: Read, review, and whatever! I'll focus on Molly next chapter, and Cupid's probably gonna go on his trip…..Soo...look forward to that!**

**Later readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy Cinco de Mayo to anyone who decided to celebrate it? Personally, it's not a big deal to me, but whatever! And I had a sudden inspiration to finish this chapter today, and I like it! **

**Well, I don't own Pokémon because if I did, there'd be a game where the mom left the player and there was just a dad.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 13**

Molly knew that with each passing hour she spent with the two pokémon in front of her, they were growing more irritated.

It was the Scizor really as he stared at her with an annoyed expression while the Froslass tried to be polite as possible.

They had claimed they were fine, but the Scrafty had her doubts.

However, she knew she wasn't helping the cause, but the reptile didn't know what else to do.

And so, here she sat, bothering these two pokémon, because she'd feel bad if she'd force them on Teddy and complicate her situation even more.

"You two know each other, right?" asked Molly again.

"Yes," seethed the Scizor named Lupe.

"Uh huh! He's been my customer and good friend for five years now!" chirped the Froslass, but the reptile could tell she was getting weary of having to constantly repeat herself.

"Okay, Miss."

"Please, call me Victoria!"

Molly grinned awkwardly as she nodded, "Okay Victoria."

"Mmhmm, and this time don't forget it if it's not too much!"

"So how did you guys...Uhh react?"

"I was angry. This person, whoever he is, just thinks he can do what he pleases and not get away with it! It's sickening really," retorted the Scizor as he glared at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, I can see why you're angry. He got me too," chuckled the Scrafty as she scratched the back of her head.

"Do you think this is a joke, young lady?"

"Lupe, my friend, calm yourself down please! She's just trying to help us out."

"No! This has gone far too long. Where are the police? I'd like to speak with them instead of some girl who doesn't even know what she's talking about," snapped the bug-type as he stood out from his seat. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

The reptile blinked as she watched, afraid to say a word.

"Lupe! Stop it!" shouted back Victoria as she bounced up from her spot and glared at him.

"And why should I, Victoria? This is just a waste of time!" argued back the taller red creature.

"Lu-"

"And I don't even know why I'm wasting it here, being interrogated by some stranger who could've been the culprit all along."

"Lupe."

"And really Victoria? Why waste your time? Is it to draw customers, because I think you're getting a bit too des-"

"LUPE!" roared the ice-type as she glared at her old friend.

"Yes?"

"Never mind," hissed the Froslass as she immediately turned to face Molly. "Thank you so much for your effort, and I'm grateful you used your time on my friend and me. If you catch who did this, please know I will not be pressing charges."

"O-Okay," responded the Scrafty with wide eyes.

"Thank you very much, and if you'd like, come visit me at my fruit stand. Have a nice day!" remarked the white ghost-type Pokémon as she drifted away.

"Vi-Victoria!" cried Lupe as he chased after her without giving the reptile a goodbye.

The orange pokémon contemplated calling after them, but after putting some quick thought to the idea, she figured it'd be best if she didn't.

However, now that she had scared them away, Molly wasn't sure what to do now. She momentarily considered heading back to the Pokémon Center, but the reptile didn't want to risk seeing Jordan again.

She stirred uncomfortably in her seat as he flooded her mind, and the Scrafty felt her throat constrict slightly.

Molly tried clearing her throat to escape that unwanted feeling, but it didn't help much.

"Hey Molly! Been sometime, hasn't it?" called a voice so suddenly, she nearly fell back and out of her seat.

The Scrafty's bewildered eyes gazed up to spot a Nuzleaf standing over her.

Casey.

"Hiya Case!" greeted back the orange lizard as she waved slowly.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not!"

The grass-type chuckled as he took a seat opposite from her and smiled, "It's been so long since I saw your face! How are you?"

"I've been great! My life has been a bit busy, but it's nothing I can't handle," responded Molly gleefully as she gave a grin. "And yourself?"

"Oh well, I just recently got back from exploring the world as they would call it! It's as great as I had expected," stated the Nuzleaf as a certain gleam flickered in his eyes.

The reptile smiled weakly as she thought a bit. She could remember when he first told her two years ago, and she looked up to see him in a trance. The orange pokémon swallowed as she debated whether what she should do.

She and Jordan had plans this evening, but then again….Molly considered her options for a moment longer until Casey spoke up.

"Hey Molly?"

"Y-yeah?" she asked, finding herself nervous for some reason.

"Umm…"

"Listen," began the Scrafty abruptly, and the grass-type blinked. "Do you wanna go get a coffee or something? I'd like to hear about your adventures and such! And it's been so long since I've seen you."

She could feel a faint blush form on her cheeks as she rambled, and when he gave a large smile that could rival one of a child getting their favorite toy in the world, it deepened.

She avoided eye contact as she patiently waited for him to give any response.

"I'd love to! Any ideas?"

Molly couldn't believe he'd accepted her offer, but nodded quickly as she tried to recall any place they could go.

"Well, there is this one place…"

* * *

Cupid rubbed his tired eyes as he trudged around; searching for the train he was to board. It was 7 am in the morning, and all the rabbit wanted to do was go back to his comfy, warm bed and sleep till he felt like getting up.

Today he wouldn't be able to, but he tried to not let that get to him; especially since he was lost and unable to locate where the train would stop.

After a bit of wandering, he eventually found himself waiting with a few others as the train came into view.

"Oh goody," he whispered to himself as he searched around for his ticket.

A few short minutes later, the Buneary trotted up to the line full of Pokémon that were waiting to flash their ticket and board the train.

Cupid was the last one in line, and when asked for his ticker, he held it up with glee.

It seemed to be enough for him to get a ride as he hopped inside and took a seat.

The bunny eyed everyone else as they boarded before yawning again like he had several times before.

The ride overall took a little over an hour, and the rabbit spent a majority of it trying not doze off.

As soon as his stop came, Cupid jumped right up and was more than eager to exit. Truth be told, the Buneary was a bit curious to catch a glimpse of the neighboring village, and when he stepped out, the rabbit was called.

"Frank! Frank!"

The chocolate colored mammal tensed and guided his eyes until he could spot the hulking figure of a Blaziken.

Behind him stood a Simipour, two Panpour, a Riolu, and a Lopunny.

The Buneary only vaguely recognized two, and a wide grin formed on his mouth as he ran to the larger bunny, ignoring his father completely.

"Belen!" he cheered as he leaped onto her and enveloped his cousin in a tight embrace.

He didn't notice the shocked expression of the Blaziken, but he could hear the Lopunny laughed as she hugged him.

"Look at you! You're all grown up!" said the female as she let him go.

"You too, Belen!"

"Ahem," the Blaziken as he cleared his throat and gave a small smile that almost appeared forced, "Francisco."

The happy expression of the Buneary's faded away as he turned to meet the fire type's gaze, "Yes, Rafael?"

The surprised expression reappeared as he stared at the rabbit, "...umm..."

"Is this your family?" asked the rabbit abruptly as he eyed the group.

"I'm his wife," stated the Simipour as she walked up to him and stuck her paw out. "My name is Sylvia. It is such a pleasure to meet you, Francisco!"

The bunny shook her paw eagerly, "Call me Frank! And it's so nice to meet you!"

The brown colored mammal had meant that, because he suspect she was a bad person.

"Kids! Come over here, and meet your brother!" instructed the water monkey suddenly as she motioned for them to come over.

The Buneary scrunched up his face at that word. Brother.

He'd never been a brother before, and being that he was older than the two little Panpour that scrambled over, realization hit him that he wasn't just a brother, but a big brother.

This made a big difference, and Cupid could feel himself grow nervous.

In an attempt to calm himself, he studied the features of the even tinier forms of the Panpour. The younger one was a male toddler while the other was a female child.

The Riolu lingered in the back as he kept his eyes glues to the floor.

"Ashley, you're no exception," remarked Sylvia as she placed her hands on her hips.

The mainly blue dog grunted as he walked up to the Buneary.

"Hi!" greeted the female Panpour as she waved frantically. "I'm Ana! I've never had an older brother other than Ashley."

Cupid smiled, "Hi there Ana...umm...what's your little brother's name?"

"San Diego," chirped the monkey.

….San Diego?

The rabbit blinked in confusion as the oldest of his half siblings chuckled.

The little female Panpour giggled at his expression, "He's actually named Santiago, but your face!"

"Ana," began the Simipour as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Oops, sorry Frank," whispered the younger girl.

The Buneary chuckled a bit nervously but nodded, "It's alright…"

Ana beamed up at the rabbit and was about to say something when the Riolu interrupted, "Frank is it?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm...Ashley, but I'm pretty sure you know already thanks to Mrs. Sylvia," remarked the blue dog, ignoring the glare he received from the older monkey.

"Ashley," stated the Blaziken with a disapproving tone.

"I know, I know. Sorry _**Mom**_," sarcastically said the Riolu.

The mother of the group was about to say something but opted not to at the last minute.

"Ashley," said the fire-type in a harsher voice.

"Uh guys, I don't think we should stick around here," randomly said Belen as she prayed they wouldn't cause a scene. "How about we go eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"I think we should," agreed the smaller bunny as he rubbed his tummy.

"Yeah, Dad can we please?" asked Ana as she turned to her fire-type father and gave a pleading look.

The Blaziken frowned bur ended up giving a chuckle at his daughter's demand as he nodded, "Sure honey, we can do that."

"Yay!" cheered the little blue monkey, as the youngest of the Buneary's siblings mimicked her actions.

Cupid gave a warm smile as he then watched the two run off in glee.

"Ki-Kids!" Cried Sylvia when she caught sight of them run off.

She immediately began to chase after her children as she called out to her husband, "Rafael, get Ana!"

The fire-type bird gave a haste shake of his head before he went after his only daughter.

"I guess I should go after them, but welcome to the family, Frank," muttered the dog as he took off after the rest of his family.

Belen and Cupid stood by as they watched the clan disappear into the distance, and when the Lopunny was sure they were out of sight, she released a breath of air and shook her head.

"Your father, I swear."

"Hmm?" the Buneary responded as he looked up.

"Nothing. Well, should we catch up?"

"I think so."

The older bunny began to pace off as the chocolate colored mammal followed after. He'd been happy to meet these half siblings of his, but a pestering feeling continued to nag at him.

However, that wasn't the bad thing.

The bad thing was he didn't know what it was or what to do about it; but nonetheless, he kept quiet and was just thankful his cousin was here with him.

She really made things easier. She really did.

* * *

**A/N: So, I gave Cupid three half siblings, because I felt like it. I'll describe how Ashley is related to him in a later chapter, and realization hit me that with my plan for 24 chapters, I'm most likely going to have more since I have a few ideas planned…**_**egh.**_

**Well, read, review, ignore, or suggest smart sounding words that I can learn? I dunno, but peace! See ya later this week when I update…if I finish the next chapter, because I have testing this week, and it's gonna be cray-cray.**

**Bai!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I could give you a whole essay explaining why I haven't updated this in three months. Will I? No, I feel bad enough as it is, and this chapter is very blegh. So sorry for not updating earlier, but the story sort of went on a hiatus. I think I should be able to update it now though.**

**Anyways, don't own Pokemon, and if I did, Sylveon probably wouldn't have been created. It seems too flashy and stuff to me.**

**Love Happens Suddenly**

**Chapter 14**

Four days had passed since the departure of Frank, and Teddy had spent the following days being so busy, she didn't even remember the little Buneary.

She didn't recall him until she was situated behind a set of bushes with Jordan. She had noticed that Molly hadn't been around lately, but she figured the Scrafty must've been occupied with her life that she was unable to pay visits to her.

The Pikachu shook her head. No, she couldn't let her thoughts distract her at the moment. She focused on the scene in the distance where the two fighting Pokémon, or better known as, Trinidad and Isidro, sat.

The two could be seen conversing as they dined with one another. However, she couldn't shake off the question that flooded her mind.

Where was Molly?

She opened her mouth before clamping it shut once more.

"Look Teddy," whispered Jordan as he faced her. "They're leaving already."

"Right, right," she murmured back as Isidro and Trinidad stood up and began to walk out.

The yellow mouse continued to watch them as they left the building and paced away. Then, they stopped.

The two seemed to be talking briefly before….Teddy widened her eyes.

"WHAT?!" she screamed as she stumbled back in shock. Jordan dived into the bush as heads turned to the shrub that had just yelled.

The sudden scream seemed to catch the attention of the fighting duo as they peered over in alarm before awkwardly gazing back at each other.

They spoke hurriedly before the Makuhita hugged the Mienfoo. Afterwards, they split up in their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Jordan took slow breaths as Teddy rubbed the back of her head in pain.

The Zangoose then remembered his electric companion and glared at her.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed.

The rodent looked up and gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry there, Jordan. I just didn't expect enemies to….kiss."

"…You're joking, right?"

"Um, no."

"Teddy," he sighed in annoyance and placed a claw to his face.

The Pikachu decided now was a good time to leave and started to exit the plant.

"Where are you going?" asked her companion as he followed her.

"I was thinking of looking for Molly. I haven't seen in her in four days," responded Teddy casually. "Is she busy or something?"

The feline froze in his place and shamefully shrugged, "I….don't know."

The rodent cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean '_you don't know'_?"

"I haven't seen her, and she hasn't answered my calls," he replied with a frown.

"What happened?"

"We….kind of argued."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, fine. We DID argue, but it was over something so silly…I didn't think she'd get so mad…and..."

The Pikachu cut him off, "Isn't that her over there?"

"What?" Jordan responded as he perked up from his gaze on the floor to where his friend pointed. "By Arceus, it is!"

"Let's take a closer look," suggested the Pikachu before running off. The Zangoose followed after her.

As soon as he reached her, Teddy turned towards him with an odd expression, "Uh…Jordan."

"Yeah?" he asked as he took a seat next to her and looked forward.

"Um, look," she stated, looking down.

At first, the Zangoose was unable to detect any unusual behavior until he noticed the Nuzleaf next to Molly.

He blinked.

Was that…?

"Casey?" he asked himself as he stared at the two pokémon in a confused manner.

"Casey?"

"That's my best friend from when I was a kid…"

"Wait, you know him?" Teddy inquired as she tilted her head.

"Yes, but I don't understand how Molly would know him. I…What?"

"Maybe, she's friends with him?"

"Well, that's obvious," he remarked flatly. He pulled away from the scene and looked at Teddy. "Well, I think we should go."

"Wait, don't you think you should say hi to him if he's your old best friend?"

"I will, but not now..."

"Why not?"

Jordan looked down and shrugged, "I just….wanna prepare."

"Prepare?"

"How I'm gonna uhh….greet him…It has been years since I've seen him."

"I see…Well, I guess….we should part ways?"

The Zangoose nodded in response as he turned away and began to pace off, "Yeah. I'll see you later!"

The yellow mouse watched him as he left before looking back at her reptilian friend and her companion briefly. She shook her head and paced away from the area.

She had other things to focus on anyways.

* * *

Cupid sighed as he and Sylvia walked through the center of July Town. Ashley was in the back of them with the duo of Panpour children.

"So I've noticed you haven't talked to your father much," commented the Simipour as she faced him. "Why is that?"

The Buneary scratched the back of his head, "I don't really wanna bother him."

"Oh that's ridiculous! He is the one that invited you here. I don't understand."

"My mom convinced me to accept his offer. I couldn't care less about being here," he admitted bluntly.

"O-Oh…"

Cupid rolled his eyes and stared ahead as he admired the buildings and beings that made up July Town.

It seemed so foreign to him. He wasn't familiar with anything here, and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

He frowned. Well, maybe he'd figure it out soon…and if he didn't, he could always try not to remember the trip he made to the village. It wasn't as if it was going good anyways.

He just wanted to go home now and forget he even came here.

"Hey Sylvia," called Ashley suddenly. "Can I show Frank around?"

The Simipour stopped in her tracks and looked at her step son. Cupid halted as well as he peered over to the blue dog that was apparently his brother.

"Um, what time will you be back?" asked the water monkey as she gave him a firm stare.

"4:30 I guess."

She sighed, "Well I guess your father won't mind too much….Come on Santiago and Ana. We're going to the store."

"Yay!" cried the two and followed after her as she proceeded to leave the two boys alone.

"I expect you boys back by 4:30 then, and Ashley, please call me Mom," she cried before disappearing amongst the crowd of other pokémon that decorate the area they were in.

The Riolu grunted in response and watched the water pokémon leave.

Cupid stared as well until he turned to the dog-like pokémon, unsure how to begin a conversation, "Um..."

"Tell me, what it's like in Dorith Town?" Ashley asked him suddenly.

"Dorith Town? Why?" responded the bunny with a confused look.

"Just tell me," growled the nearly blue pokémon in frustration.

"It's okay, I guess. I mean it's covered in trees, but it's still a nice place. There are a lot of restaurants there though," explained the Buneary.

"Really…Frank, I have a request to make," muttered the Riolu, and Cupid noticed his voice go considerably softer. "I was wondering if you could take me with you back to Dorith Town."

The Buneary blinked, "What? Why?"

"I don't like it here," admitted Ashley. "What I mean is….well, my mom, not Sylvia, died a little bit over a year ago, and Rafael took me in…It's a kind gesture, but I can't stand him. Maybe, it's just what he did to my mom, but I don't wanna be near him. Or Sylvia."

"What happened?"

"Well, you see my mom and he just had a brief affair. He just used her to escape from some wife he had. Then, he found out she was pregnant…with me, and he cut off ties with her. He told her she was on her own."

To escape some wife? The Buneary narrowed his eyes.

"...Ashley," began the rabbit cautiously. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, why?"

"That wife was my mom," stated the brown colored rabbit after a few moments.

The two brothers were silent.

"Frank?" asked the Riolu carefully.

"…I'll see what I can do."

"What?"

"I'll try to see if you can come with me."

Ashley's face brightened, "Will you?"

"I'll give it my best shot…It'd be better anyways….Who'd want a father like that?" replied the normal-type as he stared at the ground, trying to keep his emotions in order. It wasn't Ashley's fault anyways…

"…I don't know."

Cupid gave a grim smile and straightened up, "Um, we should try and have some fun before we head back, yeah? I'd like to get to know more about my little brother."

"Little brother..?" asked the Riolu in confusion. "You mean…but my mom…and our dad."

"Listen, I shouldn't take my anger out on you just because of what our dad and your mom did….Even if…it'd kill my own mom to know this."

Ashley gave a shocked expression, "Wow…um…thanks."

The Buneary gave a small smile as he patted his shoulder, "No problem. Now let's come on. I have to think of a way to ask our dad."

The Riolu nodded and started to walk, "Thank you so much. Now, I think we should be headed so I can show you around? Well if you want."

The rabbit followed after the blue pokémon and responded, "I'd like to. I don't understand a thing about this place."

"Well, I guess we should go then. 4:30 isn't exactly a lot of time."

* * *

Cupid focused on the plate of food in front of him as the rest of the beings he apparently called family ate.

He sighed and ignored the stare the Simipour gave him.

"Frank," Sylvia said after a few minutes, "Is there something wrong?"

The Buneary shook his head, "No. I'm just thinking about something."

"Well, not that I'm one to discourage young ones thinking, I think you should try to eat. You do need to eat in order to survive, you know. Malnourishment isn't good for anyone."

"Yeah. You're right, Sylvia," he responded as he slowly took a few bites from the food.

Chewing slowly, the brown mammal noticed the Riolu and their father staring at him.

Finally, he swallowed and smiled, "Um Rafael, I need to ask you something."

The Blaziken never failed to cringe when he was called that by his firstborn, but he answered in his usual confident voice, "What is it, my boy?"

"Uhh…well, you see," the Buneary began nervously as she glanced at the blue dog-like pokemon. "I was wondering…if…"

"If what?"

Cupid decided to focus his stare on his brother instead of the person he called "Dad" as he tried to get the words out.

"If…Ashley…"

Rafael blinked and glare at his other son in anger, "What did you tell him?"

"Rafael!" The brown-colored mammal called, frowning at his father's sudden actions. "I wanted to know if Ashley could come with me when I headed back to Dorith Town…That's all."

"What? Why?" asked the fire-type in surprise. "Did he tell you some crazy lie like he always does?!"

Sylvia intervened, "I say he should go."

"What do you mean Sylvia? You approve of this?!" asked her husband in bewilderment.

The Simipour looked at Ashley briefly before gazing at the Blaziken, "It's obvious he isn't comfortable being with us here, Rafael. He _**is **_at an appropriate age to leave the house…"

"But Sylvia!"

"If Beatrice is fine with it, I say we should. It's what he wants."

The birdlike pokémon sighed, "Fine. I'll call Beatrice and see if she's alright with this."

"No need! I called her earlier, and she said she'd be okay with it, Rafael!" chirped the bunny as he grinned. "She said she'd be delighted too!"

"Well there you go," commented Sylvia. "This issue is solved. Now continue your meals."

The Buneary and Riolu nodded their heads and continue to dine on their food.

Rafael could only stare at the bunny and the doglike pokémon as he tried to understand what had just happened.

* * *

**So, this chapter, not so great, but Cupid will be returning home next chapter I guess.**

**Read, review, or ignore I guess. Also, I'm going to be editing the story some. So, just so you're aware. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
